Fate
by Sachiko's Curse
Summary: Sasuke is sent by Orochimaru to bring back a girl that escape from him four years ago. But what happens when Sasuke finds out the truth about her and her purpose? SasukexOC Rated M for language, and possible future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_I could feel my eyes open in a daze, my vision...feels blurry. My whole body feels like it's surrounded by ice. Its dark in here…I can… barely see anything. I can hear what seem to be machines not far from me, but I can't seem to see them. What's going on? Where am I?_

_ "Milord, preparations are almost complete." I heard someone say, it sounded like a young man. Footsteps. They were faint but I could hear them slowly getting closer to me. I try to move but I can't. My body isn't responding, it feels like I'm paralyzed. _

_ Am I going to die? What's going on here? _

_ The footsteps are getting closer to me; my heart is tightening up with every step I hear. What is this nightmare? _

_*Click*_

_ The door knob turns open as bright beam of light shines through the darkness, I close my eyes shut. It hurts, being exposed to the light like that. It feels like my eyes are going to explode from the pain of readjusting to the light. _

_ A hand grabs the back of my head, weaving its fingers through my hair. I try to cry out from the pain but I can't, I can't even move my body to escape. The mysterious person starts dragging me across the floor. _

_ My legs feel like they're on fire as it drags me across the floor, not slowing down at all. I know my legs are going to be scraped up badly after this. I barely open my eyes; all I can manage to see is that I'm wearing a dingy somewhat white dress. My hands are bound in front of me; there are numerous cuts on my forearms and countless bruises on my legs._

_ Am I sacrifice? I open my eyes wider as I look down at the stone and dirt covered ground, the dim candles that hanged off of the seemingly circle cut walls shined the corridor. Thing is, where am I going? Who are these people?_

_ It felt like an eternity before the person finally let go of my hair, carelessly letting my upper body fall down to the ground. I wince as I hit the dirt, even though it was a short drop it still hurt. I could hear another door being opened; I try to glance my eyes over at the person._

_ It appeared to be a young adolescent man, who was wearing a pair of purple shorts; with a matching purple shirt with what I could assume was a grey undershirt, bandages wrapped around his left knee and upper right arm. He must be injured or something, he leans down and I finally get a look at his face. _

_ He looks no older than what I can assume 13, maybe 14 years of age. Silver hair, some of it was pulled back into what I could see as a short pony tail. Circular glasses covered his black eyes, it might be the lighting but he seems fair maybe a little tan._

_ "How does it feel to be helpless?" he asked me, wearing a cold smirk._

_ I can't answer, I just look away. A minute went by and I could feel him grab my upper arm and throw me into a strange room. I land my side again, though this time it felt as if I landed on a smoother kind of floor, not like the dirt and stone I was dragged across earlier. _

_ The room was just as dim as the corridor, but this one…this one had an eerie feel to it. "Ka…Kabuto…hurry…" It sounded like a dying man was somewhere in this room but I can't see him. "Call…him… yomi-no-kuni…" _

_ Yomi-no-kuni? You mean… Hades? A bright red light soon emanates around me, the boy…Kabuto….he's chanting something. "Yomi-no-kuni release a soul, one that needs guidance into the light. Its essence preserved into a seal. A mark of truth, bring forth one of power and strength, one of revenge and hate. Release a soul from your depths of the __kasoushakai__ and make use of their life!" _

_ My body is on fire, it's burning like I'm being set ablaze. I want to cry from the pain but I can't, my eyes begin to tear up. What's going on? What's happening to me? I feel like I'm going to die from the pain, as I feel something slowly leaving my body. _

_ It feels like a serpent is trying to dig out of my skin, slowly. Through the blurriness of my eyes I can see what appear to be lines all over my arms; they slowly begin to fade away as I slip out of consciousness…_

_*End of dream*_

I shoot up straight from my futon as I'm gasping for air. I feel my chest tighten up; my whole body is covered in a cold sweat. The pain in my dream, it still lingered all over my body; like needles being jabbed into me constantly.

That nightmare…it's the third time this week I've had it but I don't understand why. What does it mean? Was I used in a ritual of some sort? What exactly is the yomi-no-kuni, or who? Ever since I've lost my memory I can't remember anything about my life. I can't even remember my own name.

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail, my bangs covering my eyes. I got up from the futon and walked over to the closet door and pulled out the silk robe that was provided by the Kisagi Inn. I slipped out of my pajamas, and placed the white robe on and tied the bed tightly around my waist as I walked over to the door.

Stepping into the hallway, I could feel the humid early morning air. I've been here only three days but I know I'll have to leave later on today; I still need to figure out who I am. This early morning feel, reminds me of when I awoke in that mysterious forest.

*_Flashback*_

_ Pain, I could feel it thrashing every single part my body. The sound of raindrops surrounded me, along with the feeling of multiple drops of rain landing on me. Birds were chirping, but they sounded pretty far off from where I was. _

_ I open my eyes as I could see the cloudy grey sky past the tall trees above me. This place, it looked so unfamiliar, I didn't know where I was. I could feel jagged rocks pushing into my back; the sound of a river was the only known thing my mind could register. _

_My mouth felt dry, I barely opened my mouth as I try to get some rain water to quench my thirst. I know I should move, but I didn't want to. Though something in the back of my mind kept telling me to move, almost if my life deepened on it. _

_Using all the strength that I could muster, I sat myself up wincing at the pain. I moved my head to see that I was sitting only a matter of feet away from a river, I staggered to stand myself up as I could feel pressure in my head that slowly faded away. _

_I kneeled down by the water and looked at my reflection in the lake. My face was covered in what appeared to be dirt and blood, my long black hair was tangled and looked almost greasy like. Dark bags lay under my grey eyes. The dress of sorts that I was wearing, it only appeared to be made from random fabrics just stitched together, but incredibly dirty. _

_There doesn't appear to be any significant marks on my arms, just a couple of minor scraps. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I'm not injured or anything. The only thing left is to go home, 'but where is home?' is the only thing I can think of._

_Just who am I? I can't even seem to remember my name. I feel my heart rate beginning to speed up. "I don't remember anything!" I say to myself as I shake my head, tears being form in my eyes. 'Is anyone looking for me? Does anyone know me?' I thought to myself. _

'_Was I left to die out here?' just thinking that someone wouldn't want me anymore. Just who am I?_

It wasn't' until a week after I woke up that I remembered my name. That day, it'll always haunt me until I find answers. I sighed, it's been almost four years since I awoke in that forest with no memory of who I am, and I'm not one step closer to finding it out then I was back then. The only thing I could remember was that I was only twelve years old when I awoke, but I didn't remember my family, friends, or anything.

I walked down the hallway as I could feel the humidity increase as I got closer to the hot spring opened the sliding door into the lady's bath, and stepped in; just complete silence. I placed my robe on one of the hooks in the changing room before walking towards the steaming pool. Slowly placing one foot in the water, I could feel my nerves tingle in the hot water.

Sitting in a corner of the pool, I tried to relax my aching muscles. Jumping from village to village, feeling like something bad is going to happen if I stay there for more than three days. Giving me only a limited amount of time to ask people if any young girls had disappeared four years ago, claiming to be their sister if they asked questions.

I let my body slowly dip down lower into pool, as I slowly held my breath; feeling the water envelope me entirely. Keeping my eyes closed I could only imagine and hope to find at the next village, one of the guards, priests, or whatever highest power authority telling me a little girl went missing, that her family is looking for her. Seeing a picture of little twelve year old me, and finally feeling wanted by the family I've never known. Being held by my true parents, and discovering who I am once again.

But that dream, that hope I've desperately wanted for years… will never come true.

After changing into my barely oversized blue tank top, and black mid-thigh shorts; leaving my hair to fall down past hips I stood in front of the counter, waiting for the elder woman to show. The sound of her wooden sandals clicking across the hard tile floor echoed in the small room.

I turn my head to see the early morning bustle of people starting to flood the street, the smell of freshly baked breads and nearby restaurants wavered through the doorway of the Inn. "Oh hello deary, did you have a nice sleep?" I look back and see the same woman who checked me in.

Wearing a somewhat worn purple silk kimono, her silver hair was pulled back into a bun that was held by a pair of decorated blue chop sticks. Her eyes appeared closed, but I could see her hazel eyes looking at me with glee. She still had that warming smile to her face, "yes I did, thank you. I'd like to check out please." I told her, handing the key back to her.

Her wrinkled fair hand gently took the key from me, as she pushed a red book towards me with a pen. "Here you go, just sign your name, the date, and your room number please." She said to me as I looked for an open slot.

**Yui Kitomi, June 17, Room 4**

I placed the pen on the book and pushed it back to her. Yui Kitomi, the name I was given, the one thing I had left to my family. Maybe if someone saw my name, they'd remember me. Taking the book away she placed it somewhere else, as she bowed her head. "Do you know how far the closest village is Mrs. Kisagi?" she looked puzzled for a minute.

"There is a couple, but the closest one to here would be Miguya Village, just follow the river stream. If you leave now, you'd be able to make it there probably by nightfall." She told me with a smile on her face, "be safe deary, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be traveling alone." And with that she walked away from the desk.

Stepping into the bustling street, I was enveloped by the sea of people all around me. Being pushed and shoved in different directions, but I was determined to make it to Miguya.

* * *

Kabuto walked the darkened hallways of the secret base that he, Sasuke, and Lord Orochimaru had settled into for the time being. In his hands he held the files and notes of his latest test subjects, but knew that Lord Orochimaru would not be happy with them.

"These new methods of developing the curse mark are failing, there has to be an alternative method." He spoke to himself, as he pushed his glasses back into place. Kabuto pushed the large door open; he saw Orochimaru's snake eyes look at him. Through the darkness you could barely tell that someone was in there, making it almost impossible to see Orochimaru's body.

"Kabuto, any news on our new developments?" he asked with almost a gitty tone to his voice. Kabuto just sighed, as he pulled out the concluding notes.

"With the latest subjects, almost half of the ten candidates died immediately after first being injected with the serum, the other half survived the first night. Unfortunately within the following week they showed signs of rapid physical mutations that were most likely permanent. By the end of the second week all had died due to over grown organs, and internal bleeding." Kabuto explained.

The sound of Orochimaru's footsteps filled the darkened room, "I see, the results aren't very desirable as I'd hope for them to be." He told Kabuto, seeming disappointed.

Getting down on one knee and bowing his knee, Kabuto didn't want to look at Orochimaru with his string of current failures. "I'm sorry milord, I'm sure I can create an alternative method of creating the curse mark in a few more months."

"Kabuto, I'm afraid we need to go in search." His head shot up when Orochimaru spoke. "I'm sure you remember the girl Kabuto, I recall that…she really hated you." He said, his snake white teeth appearing through the darkness in a morbid smile. "The girl was the only effective method we had in creating the curse mark. It is no one's fault that she escaped, but we need her to make this successful again, especially with the time coming soon."

He knew what Orochimaru was talking about, the Body Switching Jutsu. The body that he was currently occupying wasn't going to hold up much longer, maybe a year at best. Though once Orochimaru has taken Sasuke's body, the power of the curse mark he possesses would be amplified along with the powers of the Uchiha.

"Milord, we do not even know of her current location. There is no guarantee that we'll find her." Kabuto tried to argue, but knew there was no point. He heard Orochimaru laugh, as he looked back at his assistant.

"Kabuto, tell Sasuke he needs to go on a retrieval mission for me. He needs to bring me this girl. Alive." A picture landed in front of Kabuto, as he carefully picked it up; it was a picture of a young girl with long black hair, and lively grey eyes. Leaving the documents on the ground he stood up, looking at the picture.

He nodded his head as he left Orochimaru's chambers and headed towards the training grounds outside the facility. "The fact that we need this girl is preposterous, it's almost like he's depending on her for everything." He spoke to himself, still looking at the picture of the girl.

Walking down the corridor he could see the large doors that lead to the training grounds. He stopped, as he looked at the doors his hands made numerous hand signs before the doors began to open.

He shielded his eyes, as it took him a bit of time before they adjusted to the bright morning light. Kabuto slowly walked outside into the warmth, as he could see bits of lightning in the distance along with the sound of countless birds with each of their appearances.

Putting his hands together again Kabuto disappeared with a small cloud of smoke in his place. He soon saw Sasuke, dressed in his usual open white long sleeved shirt with his family crest on his back and dark blue pants. He was still working on that jutsu his previous sensei had taught him just before the final Chunin exams, before his battle with the new Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara.

"Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru has a mission for you." Kabuto watched as he stopped his training, not even bothering to look back at him.

"What is it now?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed with being bothered by something like this.

"It's a simple retrieval mission, Lord Orochimaru needs you to find this girl and bring her back to him alive." Sasuke turned around, snatching the picture out of Kabuto's hand. "That picture is a bit old, but that should give you the basic idea of what she looks like."

Sasuke pocket the picture of the girl, "why can't you do it? I'm busy." He claimed as he placed his right arm on his katana.

"I have very important testing that still needs to be done here, look this girl has nothing to return to. No family, no home, nothing. When she escaped it was close to the Northern Hideout, there was a forest nearby, just start there and find her." Kabuto explained to him.

"Does she have a name?" Sasuke asked.

"Her name is Yui."

Hey guys, hoped you like my story featuring my OC. Leave a review, if you ever so kindly would

I'll try to have another chapter posted up maybe in a couple days, so yea… have a wonderful day my ghouls!


	2. Information

Night came faster than I would have thought; I could see the lanterns from the village that Mrs. Kisagi told me about_. 'Miguya'_ I said the name of the village in my head, from my current view on the hill the village look fairly large with small single story homes. I could feel my legs were about ready to give. After walking since morning without stopping, the pain at the bottom of my feet was killing me.

I could see a large gateway that leads into the village, along with a couple of armored guards standing watch. I approached one of them; their face was covered with a clay mask depicting a cat, their armor made it hard to make out their gender correctly. "Excuse me; I'm wondering if there has been any child abductions lately in this village."

The guard's eyes peered at me through the mask; the feeling in my gut just told me it was another dead end. "I'm sorry ma'am there are no reports of children abductions in this village." The sound of a woman's voice told me through the mask.

"I see." I looked down at the ground, just as I suspected. "Thank you for your time." I told her as she nodded her head, and I took my leave. _'Just one more village that doesn't have any information on my family and I'. _I guess the best thing for me to do is get some rest and try to look again in the morning.

The smell of late night street venders and restaurants made my stomach growl, I needed something to eat. I saw a middle age man at a street cart; on it were what appeared to be dango balls in various colors. "How much?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "for you only ten yen." I pull a couple coins out of my pocket and give them to him and take the dango. I smile at him as I walk away, it might be late at night but considering that I haven't eaten anything since morning, better to eat something than nothing.

I looked around for that Inn that I saw on top of the hill, I threw my bamboo square on the dirt ground as I entered through the doorway. "Hello?" I asked, pushing aside noren curtain as I entered into the reception room.

The pitter patter sound of little feet was rushing towards me. I look to an open door way as I saw a little girl who didn't look older than eight, huffy and puffing her way towards me. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two pigtails; she straightened out her pink lotus flower kimono and bowed her head.

"Welcome to the Inn miss, please follow me to the desk." She sounded so mature, as she walked over the desk, I could hear her rustling around. The little girl pulled out a step and placed a book in front of me. "Please sign your name, and the todays date. It is only one hundred yen per night, you'll pay when you check out." She instructed me.

I couldn't help but smile as I wrote in the book, the little girl's parents raised her well. I put the pen down, as she gave me the key to my room. "Your room is down the hall and to your right, please feel welcome to bath in the bathe house. Enjoy your stay." And with that she ran off to what I could assume would be her room.

The Inn looked pretty nice, nothing out of the ordinary. I found that my room wasn't too far away from the reception desk, as I unlocked the door a strange feeling overcame me. My whole body went cold for a second, causing me to shiver.

I pushed open the door, still feeling a bit unsettled with that strange feeling. The moon light shinned through the open window of the room; a freshly made futon was lying in the middle of the room. My body was practically screaming for me to lie down and rest, I stripped off my shirt and shorts as the humidity of the room was making me sweat.

Pulling the sheets of the futon over me, I let my mind to begin to wonder just like always. _'What is my family like? If I even still have one.'_ Just that one curious thought always made my imagination run wild. A loving mother, caring father, maybe a couple of annoying younger siblings here and there. Or the possibility I came from a single parent family, or I was just abandoned. I know some would probably just give up by now on this, but I need to find out who I really am.

That nightmare though, it feels like it has something to do with me and what happened, but I don't understand why. Was it a ritual gone bad, or did someone put a curse on me? I just want answers, after that I can finally be free of this feeling.

* * *

It took almost all day, but Sasuke finally made it, the forest near the Northern Hideout. Standing in the middle of the forest he looked around at his current surroundings. He had very little to go on, but he knew that the girl wouldn't stay in this area long; if she was smart she'd look for refuge first. Then again Kabuto said she didn't have anything to return to, _'what did he mean by that?'_ Sasuke questioned.

He shook his head. That was nothing of his concerns; the faster he finds this girl, the faster he can resume his training. To him this was a complete and utter waste of his time. He moved his hands methodically as a puff of smoke appeared at his feet, there laid a white and black scaled snake looking up at him.

"Go to the villages nearby; see if the girl is there. Report back to me when you find her." With his command, the snake slithered away towards the dirt path. Sasuke looked back at the forest, even though it was four years ago the girl must have left some signs of her presence.

_'If I was stranded in the middle of nowhere, where would I go first?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he heard the sound of rushing water nearby, "a river." Made sense, survival is key especially out here. Staying close to water would make it easier to clean any wounds, and fish for food.

He walked towards the water as he saw the deep stream was flowing at a slow pace. Sasuke looked at the jagged rocks that lead to the forest; if anyone had fallen on those rocks they'd need treatment right away.

Sasuke looked, what looked to be a miles distance away he could barely make out the signs of a small cottage close to the river. He knew that Yui must have seen that and ran to there for help when she escaped, if he was lucky who ever lived there would remember her.

_'This girl sure is troublesome.' _He thought to himself, thinking about what he could be doing that was better than finding a little kid. The fact that Orochimaru had sent him instead of sending Kabuto irritated him even more. That mad scientist assistant of his could probably find this girl faster than he could, especially since he's dealt with her before.

The least those two could do was get a better picture of her, Kabuto did say that this was an old photo. Sasuke just wanted these people to remember the girl and tell him where she was heading. He just wanted to get this over with.

As he approached the hut, he could hear someone walking out. It appeared to be an old man, in his late 70's. Balding with only half of his silver hair left, he walked outside the hut with the support of a cane; he wore what appeared to be a tattered work shirt and pants. His eyes looked over at Sasuke "I thought I heard voices, but I didn't think it'd be from a traveler." The old man spoke to Sasuke, as he pulled out the photo.

"I'm looking for this girl, she went missing a while ago and I need to find her." The man took the photo from Sasuke's hand as he inspected the photo in the moonlight; it took him awhile before Sasuke could notice the change of expression on his face. It didn't look good, almost like he had forgotten her, or didn't see her.

"I do recall seeing a girl like her, but my memory is bad. Please come inside and speak to my wife, she might remember her." The man offered, as he guided Sasuke into the hut.

A small fire burned in the middle of the hut, as an elderly woman sat close to the fire. She wore almost similar work clothes to the man as she poked at the pick with a metal rood. "Dear, do you remember this girl?" the man asked his wife as he handed her the photo.

Sasuke watched as a smile came across her face, "Yui, the poor girl. When my husband found her by the river it was like she was abused beyond imagination." The lady told Sasuke as he leaned against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as the old man sat next to his wife.

"My husband brought Yui to our home almost four years ago; she was very skinny almost like she had been starved for weeks. Dressed in rags, her body was covered in cuts and bruises I felt so bad for her. But the worst part was that she didn't remember anything except her name."

The old man still didn't seem to remember Yui at all, but then again at his age memory loss was quite common. "You mean she had amnesia?" Sasuke asked her, as she nodded her.

"Yes the poor girl she didn't remember her family, or if she even had any. She did mention that she felt like if she was in danger, we tried to tell her that she was safe with us, but the next day she vanished." The old woman sounded so distressed, she must have been worried about Yui all this time.

"Oh that's right, Yui! Now I remember her!" the old man sounded astonished by his recollection of the poor girl. "Why do you ask about her?"

Sasuke didn't quite know how to reply to that, "a family nearby is looking for her." He told him, as the elderly couple smiled at him. He felt no guilt from that lie he told them, but it was better than the only thing he could suppose was the truth.

"Oh, that's good. Her family will be so happy to have her back into their life." The woman said gleefully.

"Thank you for the information." Sasuke said, as he turned his back towards the couple.

"Do you stay… at least for the night." The old man begged Sasuke, as he glanced back at him. "The closest village is a half days travel south from here, it'd just be best for you at least rest if you're searching for Yui." he tried to explain.

"I cannot do that, the more time I spend looking for Yui the better." Which was Sasuke's own way of say, the faster I find her, the faster I can resume training. And with that he left the hut, as he proceeded to go south.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I awoke to the sound of early morning birds chirping out the open window, I could feel the pain in my legs was starting to go down. Rubbing my sore eyes, I could hear the joints in my arms popping. "Well, time to find out what this village knows about me." I said to myself looking out the window, staring at the cloudy sky.

Throwing off the sheets I grabbed my backpack which lay close to me when I arrived last night. I pulled out just a simple black short sleeve shirt, and pair of dark blue pants. As I changed into my new clothing, I already had a feeling that this village was nothing but another dead end.

Opening up one of bags pocket, I grabbed a small handful of yen; just enough to get me by for the day. I strapped one of my knives to my upper right thigh, tightening the band and securing it nicely. There have been numerous times in the past where people have tried to rob me, and I've had to defend myself.

I sighed, _'the sooner I find them, the sooner I can leave this life.'_ I thought to myself. This life of jumping from village to village, fighting bandits, and trying to survive it's not the way I want to live anymore, but unfortunately I can't escape it just yet.

Brushing any dirt or hairs off my clothes I opened the door and left my room. It felt like today was going to be humid again, and with the clouds in the sky that I saw earlier. The sound of a child's laughter filled the hallway as I walked back towards the reception area.

The little girl from last night was giggling with a woman who I could assume was her mother. The woman looked at me and smiled, "well hello, you must be the young lady Mayu check in last night." She spoke, as the little girl looked at me and nodded.

"Yes I am." I said to her as I stopped in front of the desk. I couldn't help but notice how nice her silk kimono looked, almost like it just bought earlier this morning. Little cherry blossom flowers were nicely distributed over the rosy color kimono. Her blonde hair was short, just a little bit above her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I couldn't check you in, I was busy taking care of my husband."

"It's alright, your daughter was very mature last night." The little girl just laughed at what I said, as I watched her hug her mother's side. I somewhat felt jealous of the girl, here she was with her mother and yet I don't know if mine loved me. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know if any children went missing or were abducted a few years ago?"

The woman looked a bit upset, "I've heard rumors that a few children went missing but none in this village." She looked down at her daughter, and looked back up at me. "Why do you ask?"

I looked down at the ground, "My sister and I were separated years ago when my parents divorced, and before my mother died a few months ago she said that carrier pigeon gave her note saying that my father was umm…" I looked down at Mayu before I could finish explaining to her.

She looked down at her daughter, "Mayu can you please go upstairs," and with that the little girl ran from her mother and to their own part of the Inn.

"Anyway, my father was murdered by bandits and that my sister was missing. The note didn't say where they were though, so I'm trying to find her." I explained to her, even though it was a complete lie I can't let her know the truth.

The woman rummaged around in her desk and pulled out a small map, she laid it down before me as started circling and drawing numerous routes. "I've heard from past guests that they've heard that children were missing from these villages, the ones close by that I would start at if I were you would be Hikaku and Yenma." She past me the map, as I grabbed it from her.

"How far away are they?" I asked her, as it took her a moment to think about it.

"Yenma is the closest one; you could probably reach it by this afternoon if you're lucky. Hikaku is sadly a full day's travel away from here." She told me with a frown on her face.

"Thank you, very much. If you don't mind I'd like to check out?" I asked her as she nodded her head. She placed the book in front of me, as I signed my name. "Let me gather my things and I'll pay for the fee."

With that I left the reception room and walked back towards my door, _"he's coming to get you…"_ I turned my head, as I heard that eerie whisper. There didn't seem to be anyone behind me, but who said that? '_That was weird…' _I thought to myself as I re-entered my room; grabbing my bag I threw it over my shoulders as I looked the door.

Walking back to the woman, I handed the key to the room and gave her the fee for the night. "Thank you" I said to her with a smile as she smiled back.

"Good luck finding your sister Ms. Kitomi!"

_'Yea good luck…'_

* * *

Having arrived to the village early this morning, Sasuke looked around to see if he could see anyone who would prove useful in his search. He saw a young farming man walking in the empty dirt street. "Excuse me, have you seen this girl?"

The man looked back at Sasuke as he looked at the picture, he shook his head. "Sorry haven't seen her before." He told Sasuke as he walked away.

_'Great start so far,' _he thought to himself, as he continued to look for a merchant or someone to help him with his search. He could see a few people starting to set up shop, venders getting ready to sell, even a few families were now starting to start the early morning rush.

He saw a middle aged woman dawning a somewhat nice looking work outfit, she sitting outside what appeared to be a weapons shop; she looked at him but with no facial reaction. "Can I help you?" she asked him, sounding a bit irritate.

"This girl, have you seen her?" he asked her, handing her the photo of Yui. A small smile came across her face, as she handed it back to Sasuke. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes before looking back him.

"I haven't seen that girl in almost four years; poor girl didn't know her family or anything. She stayed here for almost a month, and then vanished. Just assumed she left." She explained to Sasuke. "I remember her name was Yui, she stayed here for treatment. An elderly couple asked about her too, but by then it had been almost three months since her disappearance."

"She hasn't returned here either?" he asked, but the woman just shook her head.

"Nope when she left, she never returned. Why are you asking about her?" she glared at him, giving off a negative feeling.

"A family is looking for her, and they asked me to bring her back home." She looked away from him before letting out a sigh. _'This woman must have been close to Yui.' _He thought to himself.

"If I were you I'd check over at the next village, if anything that poor girl might be there still." She told him, as he just nodded his head; leaving the woman alone.

_'So Yui is somewhere close to here, if anything she's hoping village to village. With her suffering from amnesia she's probably trying to find answers, if she hasn't found them already.' _Sasuke knew that it would be best to pick up the pace, and not having heard from the snake he summoned he had a feeling that she was nowhere near here.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter and the story in general! For the next one I'll try to make it longer for you!

Don't forget to favorite and review, til next time my ghouls!


	3. Dreams

Yui was now regretting not staying one more day in Miguya, but with this new information from the woman at the Inn she knew she had to jump on it. This is was the best lead that she had in months; according to the map she was give Yenma was just over the grassy hills before her. She couldn't help but smile; maybe her journey would be coming to an end soon; though that also somewhat saddened her.

She looked around, as there was nothing but dark grassy plains for miles and miles in all directions. _'Maybe I should rest for a bit,'_ she thought to herself, as she took her bag off back and dropped on the grassy ground.

Almost throwing herself in the grass, she exhaled a sigh of relief of just having this moment to rest her aching body. Looking up at the sky, barely any clouds were visible. _'I wonder if I'll recover any of my memories at Yenma.'_ I wondered in my mind. Though what if this leads to another dead end?

I know I can't keep doing this; I pulled out a couple of food pills from my pocket. "Crap, I need to restock on rations when I get to Yenma." I told myself as I popped the food pills into my mouth; I winced as I chewed on the tasteless tablets. The fact ninjas can eat these just made me question it, but then again this is the only thing I can get on a budget.

The wind gently blew, shifting around the tall blades of grass above me. Just lying in this one spot with the nice weather above me, it was quite relaxing. Probably the only time I actually felt safe, the thought of me being in danger didn't seem to go off.

'_This is so peaceful; I really want to take a nap.' _Smiling to myself about the thought. A quick little nap wouldn't hurt; I've been pushing my body to its limits lately. I closed my eyes as I could feel myself slip into slumber.

**Dream**

_ I found myself in that strange hallway again, the same one from my nightmares. The circular pattern like design covering every inch of the walls, the jagged floor beneath me stabbing into my back._

_ This time thou, I surprisingly I was actually able to move as I pushed myself up into a sitting position on the ground. I looked down at myself; my eyes widened at utter shock as I saw I was now wearing a white dress; unlike the dirt one in my nightmares._

_ "What's going on?" I asked myself, as my voice echoed through the empty hallway. Looking behind me I could see nothing but pure darkness, just the sight of that gave me the chills. I looked in front of me, as I could see what appeared to be an extremely bright light miles away from where I was sitting._

_ I got up from the ground, brushing any dirt off my dress. I knew that I couldn't go down the path behind me, if I did something bad would happen, maybe if I follow that light I can get out of here. The feeling of the dirt ground below didn't seem too bad on my bare feet as I walked down the hallway._

_ With each step I took, I could see a couple of the candles on the wall begin to light up; guiding my way down the hall. This felt so strange, I don't know why though. The only place I remember this from is from my nightmares, but why? What does this place have to do with my past?_

_ "Maybe there is something waiting for me in the light," I tried to assure myself, as I could feel a wave of worry brush over me. As I continued walking all I could see was that strange wall design and candles, there didn't seem to be a door to any room anywhere nearby. A bit odd, but then again if there were rooms, who knows what could be in them._

_ Every step I took it didn't seem like I was getting any closer to the light then when I first saw it, it just felt useless to keep going. I stopped, 'maybe I should check and see if there is something the other way.' I turned around but instantly froze. A pair of amber like snake eyes was looking back at me; I could hear a man snickering from the darkness behind me._

_ "Child, return to your place…" the man said as a maniacal laughter echoed through the hallway. I turned back towards the light, and just started running. "You know your destiny!" it said to me as I felt terror run through my body. Whatever my destiny was, it certainly did not involve that thing!_

_ 'Keep running, don't stop!' I thought to myself as I could see snake like shadows starting to follow me down the dimly lit hallway. I had to run faster, or else the darkness would surely capture me. I looked towards the light, as it finally appeared to be getting closer to me, I tried to run faster but my current speed was as fast as I could go_

_ 'I'm so close I can't stop' I thought, as it grew closer and closer to me. _

_ "Hurry up! The doors are going to close soon!" a young man's voice yelled at me from beyond the light. Strange it wasn't a voice I've heard before, but my mind didn't tell me not to continue on. Wait, did he say doors?_

_ Just like the voice said, a pair of doors was slowly beginning to shut off my only exit from this hell. I reached my hand out, almost as if I believed that I had the power to keep them from closing. "Wait! Please help me! Please!" I begged the voice from beyond the light, as the doors shut in my face._

**End**

My eyes shot wide open as I sat up in the grass. I gasped for air as I awakened from that nightmare, but this was different. Just who were those people? And why does that same scenery keep haunting me in those dreams. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

Any thoughts of peace that I had earlier were now gone because of that dream, looking up at the sky I could tell it was probably still early afternoon and Yenma was close by. I got up, throwing my backpack over my shoulders and continuing on the dirt trail to the village, hoping to finally get some answers.

* * *

After stopping by two more villages, and still no word from the summoned snake Sasuke had a feeling that the girl wasn't anywhere nearby. All the information he gathered was the same story, a girl with no memory looking for her family, but vanishes later on.

It was clear to him that she doesn't stay in one place for too long, giving him an idea that she has a feeling that she's in danger. Though the only problem was tracking her down, he had a feeling that she wasn't going to be in any villages in the Northern part of the Land of Fire. _'There's a chance she's in the Midwest region, close to water and easier survival.'_ He thought to himself.

Sasuke knew there was an abundance of small villages in the Midwest region, in his past of being assigned mission with Team 7 almost three years ago, he remembered where some of them were, and where he would start.

He still felt annoyed about this, he didn't want to be someone's retrieval dog or a girls' babysitter, and he was only focused on one thing and one thing only. Revenge. He still believed himself to be an avenger, someone to take revenge on the one person who took everything from him, his older brother, Itachi.

Stopping along the waterside, he kneeled down and splashed some water on his face. _'This girl…if she's so important to Orochimaru, then why did they decide to retrieve her now? Why not after she escaped?'_ he wasn't a man to question other people's intentions but this just seemed strange to him.

Usually if an experiment had escaped from one of the hideouts, they'd be terminated within the first few hours after they got away. The fact that she was able to escape, and hasn't been caught in over years either meant those two didn't quite care about her or she was able to elude them all this time.

Something began to rustle in the bushes; Sasuke got up and looked back as the snake he summoned appeared. It slithered up his arm; he closed his eyes as he could read the snakes thoughts. Nodding his head the snake slithered back down to Sasuke's feet.

His mind started processing the new information, the snake had overheard of a girl with the same description as Yui in a nearby village; apparently some Inn keepers were questioning about a girl asking about missing children. _'She still might be trying to find information about her past,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Meaning she could possibly be suffering from her amnesia, or looking for her non-existent family.

The village was only a day's travel from Sasuke's current location; he wouldn't get there til late tomorrow. "Report back to Orochimaru, tell him the girl's last known location and that I'm heading there right now." With that the snake disappeared beyond the bushes and Sasuke going his own way.

* * *

Yui looked down at her cup of tea, as she waited for the head of security to arrive. When she got to Yenma the first thing she looked was for someone to show her where the guards post was stationed. And now here was, sitting in the break room.

The sliding door opened behind her, the sound of his shin guards and pants scrapping against each other with each step he took. She saw a small katana being placed on the table as the guard sat down on the other side. He still wore his clay mask, "ma'am I was told that you wanted to speak to me about an important matter, is that correct?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Yes it's regarding any kidnappings in this village," she told him as his physical reactions didn't speak much, but the look in his eyes was almost complete shock.

"That is…a very serious matter. You better have a good reason for why you're so concerned about this." He said to Yui, almost sounding angry at her.

She could feel her stomach starting to clench, she had to tell him something, but not the same thing that she told the lady in Miguya. This guard, he seemed like he could spot a lie; she knew she had to come to clean if she wanted answers. "Look I think I was kidnapped a few years ago, I don't know who my family is, or if they're even around. I'm just looking for answers," she told him the truth. The first person who she actually didn't lie to in years.

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry that that's happened to you miss, but I don't recall seeing you around her before." He said to her as she bowed her head in despair. Just another dead end.

"I see…well thank you for your time." I told him, as I got up from the table.

"Hang on now, miss" he said stopping me from moving any further. "I do remember hearing about a missing child's case in the next village over, you know Hikaku. You'd have a better chance of looking there, that village is three times the size of ours and it's also a trading port."

"Trading port?"

"Yes that's where many travelers from different lands come from to trade various things, you know like herbs, spices, etc. You're chances of finding something out are better there than here." He told me.

That feeling of hope suddenly came back to me; I could feel myself smiling at this new lead. "Thank you very much, sir!" I told him as he nodded his head at me.

"I do recommend that you stay here in Yenma for the night, Hikaku is a half a day worth of traveling and those roads are dangerous at this time of the day." He explained to me.

"Alright," I told him as I left the guards office and walked into the calm street. There weren't many people around as the sky above was starting to darken. _'Now would be a good time to stack up on my rations,'_ I thought to myself as I wandered around the village. I saw what appeared to be a general store, as I pushed aside the noren curtain and entered I saw a man reading a book at the front desk.

The light reflected off of his glasses as he looked up at me, "what can I do you for?" he asked pocking his book into one of his pockets on his work apron.

"I need at least a week's supply of food pills, canned food, and medicine tablets if you have any." I told him as he disappeared into the back of the shop. Pulling out the yen from my pocket, I counted at least fifty yen as he returned with the supplies.

"That's gonna be sixty yen for all this," he told me. I gave him the fifty yen I currently had in my hand, and counted out another ten. He gave me the plastic bag that contained my rations, as he waved a hand at me. I smiled as I left the general store and re-entered the streets, now all I had to do was find a place to sleep for the night.

Looking around, I couldn't seem to spot any Inns. As I walked in the street I could see a woman who appeared to be struggling with her bag, I ran over to her "excuse me, do you need some help?" the woman looked up at me. She had to be at least twice my age, though looking at the bags under her eyes she didn't seem to have rested much.

"Yes please, thank you." She said as she handed me a few bags, I followed her to her home though I couldn't help but notice her appearance. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her kimono looked like she hadn't washed it far a day or two due to all the dirt and dust on it.

The woman was walking towards what I could assume was her home, the doorway was quite wide and a metal gate was pulled halfway down as she kneeled down. I followed her in; I could see a row of seats lined up in front of a large serving counter. I heard her place the bags she had on the other side, "thank you for the help, just place the bags here." She said disappearing threw a doorway, as I went around the counter.

There looked to be a couple of cooking stoves along with cleaned serving bowls and usable utensils lined up. _'Guess this the restaurant she owns…' _I thought to myself.

***BOOM!***

A large sound came from the back where the woman vanished to, I rushed over as I could see a single light bulb shinning upon the woman who was now lying on the ground. I kneeled down next to her as I pulled her up, "are you ok?"

She looked at me with her weary eyes, "yes I'm fine. I just slipped trying to stack these boxes," she said pointing to the boxes that lay on the other side of the opened backdoor. "I haven't gotten much rest lately since we just opened the business," she told me as I gently helped her back up to her feet. "My husband is in worst shape then I am.

I felt sorry for her, I looked around; there didn't seem like much work that needed to be done in here. "If you want I can stack the rest of these boxes for you, that way you can get some rest." If offered her as I could see a tired smile on her face.

"I wouldn't be able to pay you much for your labor thou," she told me. I just shook my head.

"All I ask in return is a place to sleep for the night,"

"Alright then, just stack all those boxes up over here then and put the groceries away in the freezer for me then." She told me, as I watched her walk out of the room.

I placed my bag down as I got started on the work, grabbing one of the boxes _'damn, this is heavy!' _I thought to myself. "Geez what's inside these things? Rocks?" Whatever was inside these things sure weighed a lot, then again she did mention that she just opened up the business.

As I continued to stack the boxes, I couldn't help but feel that strange eerie feeling again. The same one that I felt in Miguya. I shivered, something didn't feel right but that didn't matter as I continued to work.

Placing the last of the boxes in a small row, I looked over at the bags. As I walked over to the bags I couldn't shake that feeling. Opening up the fridge and the freezer I placed all the bags inside. I saw the stairway which I could assume the woman from earlier took. Following the path I could hear the sound of muffled chatter.

Just then I saw the woman leaving one of the rooms down the hall, she was holding a few blankets and a towel or two. "Oh I didn't think you'd finish so quickly," she told me as she entered another room down the hall, "you'll be staying here for tonight." I walked down and looked in the room.

It was just a simple green tile floor, with a small window near the ceiling. "Feel free to use the shower in the morning, and have a bite to eat. Whatever you need, just ask," she told me. This woman made me feel welcomed in her home, even for just this one favor. "Oh I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Sina."

"My name is Yui."

"Well Yui, like I said don't hesitate to ask us for anything. My husband and I are happy that you were willingly to help with a few little tasks."

_'Little? Those boxes felt like they were full of bricks, which isn't really little. The damn groceries weighed less than those boxes ever will.' _I thought to myself, smiling at her. "Thank you very much for your hospitality." I bowed to her as Sina left the room, closing the door behind her.

I laid out the blankets into a makeshift futon and lied down. There wasn't much light emitting from the moon threw that small, but it was better than no light. I just hope that Hikaku will provide me with more details than here.

* * *

Having already set up base in a small secluded area in the forest, Sasuke sat before a small fire. Leaning his back against the large tree behind him, he closed his eyes. He was still a large distance away from the village, he planned to wake up early in the morning and make it there hopefully in the afternoon.

**Dream**

_Sasuke found himself in a blank abyss, one of complete utter darkness. He looked down, and could see that he was still able to see his own body but he couldn't see everything else around him._

_ "Where the hell am I?" _

_ A bright light soon appeared before him, he shielded his eyes from it. To him it felt like he was going to go blind if he were to stare at it for much longer. "Sasuke…" a woman's voice spoke to him._

_ His eyes opened wide. "That voice sounds familiar…" he said as he carefully moved his arm away from his eyes, slowly he was able to see the person before him. _

_ Before him was a fair skinned woman, black bangs framed her face on both sides; her hair reaching the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark purple blouse and a dark blue skirt that passed her knees. Her black eyes happily gazed upon Sasuke with a big smile on her face._

_ "Well it better sound familiar, after all I am your…" before she could finish her sentence Sasuke had ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. The woman placed her hands around him "mother." _

_ Ever since the night of the massacre, Sasuke had never seen his family, but now here stands his own mother. It wasn't one of those dreams that would haunted him for months after that terrible event, he could actually hold her instead of pass right threw her. The tears started to drip down his face._

_ "Sasuke I don't have much time, I need to return back." Mitoko told her son, but he didn't budge. Didn't surprise her, Sasuke was much closer to her than his father after all. She was always there at his side, and supported him when he first learned the Uchiha Fire Ball Jutsu. "I need to tell you something…"_

_ He pulled away from her as he wiped away his tears, "mother, what is it?" his tone was a bit shaky but still sounded like it usually did. Dark and angry, just like he felt for years._

_ "That girl, Yui… whatever you do, do not let her powers fall into the wrong hands." Sasuke was confused by what his mother just told him._

_ "Powers?"_

_ His mother nodded, "yes. Her powers are very dangerous Sasuke; you have to promise me you won't let that happen." _

_ "Mother, I have my orders to bring her back to where she escaped, it isn't my problem if her powers are used or not." He explained to her but she looked down at the black ground below them. _

_ "You don't understand; the person who sent you after her will use them against you and in the worst way possible. I know, I've seen her powers I know what they'll do." She looked behind her as her eyes returned back on her youngest son. "I'm sorry but I need to go Sasuke." _

_ He watched as she slowly started to fade away. "No! Mother, don't go!" _

_**_End_**_

Sasuke was quickly awoken from the shock of the dream he just had. He could still feel the lingering feeling of his mother's embrace. Looking up at the sky he could make out that it was still fairly dark out. Morning wouldn't be for a few more hours.

"Mother…what did you mean?"

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it took a bit longer to make and if it wasn't long enough.

Now my question is… how would you like Sasuke and Yui to meet? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts and I can use it, I plan they would meet maybe in Chapter 5 or 6.

Alright my ghouls til the next installment of Fate, have a lovely day, night, or whatever! Byes!


	4. Distance

Hey guys! **Just wanted to remind you guys that if you want to decide how Sasuke and Yui meet, go ahead and leave it in the reviews.** Thanks guys! Now onto Chapter 4 of Fate!

* * *

After having that strange, almost realistic dream last night Sasuke had started up on his mission at the break of the dawn. The sun has barely shinned past the mountains but it was still bright enough to prove him with light to see.

He still didn't know what his mother meant though…when she said that Yui had powers. It just didn't make sense to him. Though it was probably nothing; to him dreams possessed little to nothing of significant meaning when it came to the real world.

The wind was starting to pick up, as he walked up a steep hill. _'What powers did this girl possess? It has to be something good…"_ he thought to himself, as the wind blew his long dark bangs into his face.

Sasuke was already considering leaving Orochimaru soon, he had been thinking about it for a while, but doesn't plan on departing for a few more months. If he continued to stay there longer it would just be a waste of his time, especially if he wanted to kill Itachi.

Though tracking him down won't be easy, he had plans on assembling a team together; one with the skills and strength he needs to accomplish his goal. _'If the girls' power is useful, it'd be good to consider her for the team.'_ He thought to himself. "The problem is finding her."

As he continued to walk, Sasuke glanced around his surroundings. _'Three, there are three people here.' _He could sense the presence of what he could assume to be bandits, waiting to jump him. "There's no point in hiding, I know you're there." Sasuke said loudly, as three darkly dressed figures appeared from the large rocks.

Each of them was holding either a kunai or a small knife, they circled around Sasuke. Two of them had their faces covered and hoods pulled over their heads, while the third one stood in front of Sasuke with his arms crossed.

He was only wearing a metal chest plate, his head appeared to be purposely shaved bald; a dark scar ran across his face in a jagged diagonal cut. _'He must be the leader.' _

"Look here kid; let's just make this easy on you. Give us all your stuff and we might consider going easy on you." The bald man told Sasuke, while his two grunts snickered

"Hmph, how about you walk away, and save yourself from getting hurt." Sasuke told him, as he activated his Sharingan. The guy charged towards him, Sasuke quickly avoids him as he staggered between his two grunts.

"You little brat!" he made his large into a fist, as he aimed towards Sasuke; running towards him again. Sasuke quickly grabs the man's fist and using his momentum against him, he drops down to one knee throwing the man into one of the large rocks.

The man started coughing up little specs of blood, he pointed towards Sasuke. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Kill him!" he yelled as both of them drew their knives from their sides and ran towards Sasuke.

Instinctively Sasuke pulls out his katana, as he manages to block one of the grunts attempts of stabbing him in the head before kicking him away. He jumps back from the second one, as he clumsily slips to the dirt road.

As the second grunt pushes himself off the ground, Sasuke places his katana back into its case as he slowly reaches behind him for his senbon which are next his katana. He manages to grab only three, knowing that it wouldn't take much of these to get rid of them.

The first grunt from earlier starts coming towards Sasuke as he throws a single senbon. He watched as it punctured the man's throat dead center, the grunt falls to the ground; his hand reaching for his now wounded neck. The second grunt tries the same tactic, but quickly ends up like the first, as Sasuke threw the second senbon at him.

He looked around, as he could see the leader of the pack still struggling to get off the broken pieces of the large rock that he was thrown into. Sasuke watched as he desperately tried to get away, as he had watch his two followers just die.

Sasuke closed his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan as he looked back at the man. "How pathetic." He said as he threw his third and final senbon at the man. Though instead of landing in his neck, Sasuke had decided on a better target, his forehead.

* * *

Yui heard the sounds of countless conversations outside the small window. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she couldn't find her back pack in her room. _'That's right, I left it downstairs…' _She thought to herself, as she walked out of the room.

Walking down the steeps the smell of fried vegetables and meats filled the restaurant front. I could see a man with his hair short hair pulled back, dressed in a black work shirt with a white apron over it. Sina was standing back to him pulling out plates and utensils; she looked over at me "Oh! Good morning Yui, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, umm… have you seen my bag?" I asked her as she walked into the back room.

"Here you go," she said as she handed me, my bag.

"Thanks…is it ok if I use your shower?"

"Of course. I told you last night anything you need just help yourself." Sina sounded so happy to offer anything I need. I did feel bad though, I didn't really do much but she's being so nice. "It's just the first door on the right."

I left Sina and her husband as I walked up the stairs again, entering into the bathroom. Just looked like I thought it would; a large tub took up the portion of the bathroom with appeared to be a detachable shower head.

Opening my bag I pulled out my dark red tank top and a black skirt along with a few of my delicates. My clothes felt sticky on me as I peeled them off, '_it'd probably be good to get some new clothes when I get to Hikaku' _I thought to myself as I turned the water on.

When I finally returned back downstairs I could see that Sina and her husband were still working hard as a couple of customers had arrived. "There you are," she said as she walked over to me, a bento box in her hands. "Here you go, just in case you get hungry on your trip."

I took the bento from her hands; I don't know why but I felt what I could assume was true care. _'Is this what it feels like to have a mother?'_ this feeling of care and compassion that Sina was showing me, for a second…it felt like she could be a mom to me. "Thank you."

"Where are you heading to?" I heard her husband ask me.

"I'm heading to Hikaku; I heard it was a major trading port."

The man nodded his head, "you heard right. That village is also pretty hug, you better be careful." He said to me, smiling.

"I will be," I bowed to both of them. "Thank you for everything."

I felt Sina put a hand on my shoulder, "feel free to come back whenever you want."

* * *

After the run in Sasuke had with the three bandits, he stood only a few miles away. The snake he summoned had returned, as it telepathically transmitted the message from Orochimaru.

According to him, he reiterated that the girl must be returned alive and to bring her back as soon as he found her. He did not doubt that Sasuke would find her fast, but if he could bring her back by the end of the week that would be very appreciated.

"Continue your search for he. Report back if there are any leads to her current location" he told the snake as it slithered off his arm and slipped away into the grassy plains. This snake that he summoned was quite useful, the only down side was that it seemed to take forever for it to report back to him.

Sasuke shook his head. _'Now he's giving me a time limit…' _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked over the grassy plains. He was still a whiles away from the village, if anything he could the information and find Yui in a few more days.

Sasuke still believed this was a ridiculous search; they shouldn't of let her escape. And when she did escape they should have captured her again. They better have a good explanation for their lack of thought, and what this girl possesses. If her powers are something worth value, he would consider bringing her along.

He started to rethink his original team; the first person he thought of bringing would be Jugo. He was back at the Northern Hideout, locked away for his superhuman strength; not to mention that he was one of the first few who were used to develop the curse mark. In Kabuto's reports, he had claimed that he suffered from bipolar disorder, and was known to be extremely violent.

The next was Karin; he remembered having to capture the prisoners that had escaped from the Southern Hideout. Her ability to see and sense others' chakra from large distances than a regular ninja could was quite impressive, but her healing abilities would be useful to him.

Finally, Suigetsu. He's usually transferred base to base, since he still proves useful to Orochimaru's experiments. Being able to liquefy his body; using it to avoid attacks; he would surely have the upper hand in almost every battle.

So far his pre-planned squad seemed to be solid, but depending on what Yui can do… she was a possibility.

* * *

_Later that day… _

Yui was sitting upon the stump of a tree; she could see Hikaku past the few trees that lead to her destination. She opened the bento box that Sina made for her; a white envelope fell out from the lid. Carefully picking it up, she tried to weigh it before tarring the side of it.

Dropping the contents out of the package into her hand she saw a few yen coins and bills drop out. She smiled while shaking her head, "she didn't have to do this." I said to myself pocketing the money, although did feel about it. _'She's way too generous…' _

I looked at the food they had prepared me; just some simple fried rice with some onigiri rice balls. I took one of the onigiri in my hands as I looked at the ocean past the large trees, it didn't surprise me that Hikaku would be a trading port. With it near the ocean side, and being only a half a day's from neighboring villages this place might provide useful information.

Just sitting here the sound of street commotion from traders and merchants could be heard. The head security guard was also spot on with the villages size, it was undoubtable larger than Yenma, and most of the villages that Yui had been to.

_'This will be one of the largest villages I've been too…' _that was true, Yui tried hard not to pass through or stay in any major villages. If anything they would be the last place she would look, it was just a feeling that she came from a small village. Though she couldn't help but feel frightened by going into Hikaku.

If this village didn't help her in her search than she would have to go the rest of the smaller villages, then look in the major villages, and if they couldn't provide anything than she'll have to search elsewhere. When she looked at the map that Mayu's mother had given her showed that in the spam of her four year search she had searched about a half of the Land of Fire.

It amazed her that she originally doubted the size of the Land of Fire, though when she checked off the villages she had previously visited; she was surprised at the small dent she had made. "So if Hikaku doesn't give me any clues the next village I'll have to go to is….the Sound Village?" she told herself as she finished off the onigiri rice balls and half of the fried rice.

Yui noticed that the Sound village seemed to be somewhat of a major village, there were a few smaller villages around it before another village. Though this one seemed different, unlike the Sound; it was marked with what appeared to be the profile of a bird's head, '_The Hidden Leaf Village?'_

That village, it sounded familiar for some reason to Yui. Though it could just be a coincidence, she might have heard about that village in the past, but didn't feel like it could provide anything.

I packed up the rest of my bento lunch and placed it in my backpack as I continued on my journey. _"He's coming to get you, he's coming to get you…"_ I jumped at the sound, that eerie voice has yet to leave me alone. Just who is he?

The feeling of uneasiness started to bug me in the back of my mind. How was I supposed to know who he is? The possibility that her mind was playing on tricks on her didn't seem to make sense, but she just brushed it aside.

As I entered the Hikaku I was hit with the smell of the salty sea air, this place was definitely busy. She walked over to a close by merchant who was selling fish in his stand, the countless number of lifeless eyes were staring at her; made her feel a little uneasy.

"Excuse me sir, who is head of security around here?" I asked him, as he looked over at me while taking money from a customer. By his appearance you could tell that he was a fisherman, dressed in a blue shirt and dark blue pants with rubber boats up to his knees; his tan skin color almost clashed with them. He pointed towards a large building close by on the other side of the street.

"If you want the big guy, go over to that building right there." He told me as a couple of other people pushed me out of the way.

_'Well people are definitely rude around here,' _I told myself, as I continuously was being pushed and shoved in different people and directions. As I pushed my way through the crowd, I could smell so many different spice and foods that were being sold. I looked to see a man selling various medicinal herbs, I fought me way to him as I looked at the sign he put in front of his stand.

**3 Yen per pound.**

Didn't seem that bad, though hers were cheaper in the other villages I was at they were much cheaper than that, but then again they must have been herbs from other countries. I grabbed a plastic bag and grabbed a handful of different herbs and placed them in there before handing them to a man with a black work apron on, a large scar ran down from the right side of his face to his arm. Though it did look extremely faded.

He placed the bag on a scale, I watched at the red line was very close to the 4lb mark, "that'll be 12 yen please," I pulled out the money that Sina gave me as I counted it out before handing it to him. Grabbing the herbs from him, I saw the man handing me a piece of paper. I looked at him, "basic guide of what each herb does and what you can combine it with."

I nodded my head as I place the herbs and paper in my backpack. I continued to shove through the crowd of people before making it to the building that the fish merchant had showed me. The building was a light green color, as I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open.

There were a few cushioned chairs in the room, as the door shut behind me the chatter of the street was mostly muffled past the door. The room was empty, and it didn't seem like anyone was in here. "Hello? Is there anyone I can talk to?"

The sounds of large trudging footsteps were heard above me, as they came closer to me. A man appeared from the dimly light doorway, he seemed to be dressed nicely and looked quite a bit older than me. He was quite muscular, and gave off a welcoming aura. His dark hair was pulled back, as his light brown eyes looked upon me "how can I help you?"

"Is the head of security around?" I asked him as the man shook his head.

"I'm afraid you just missed him, but I can help you if it's important." He offered me; I could feel my face warm up a little bit. I did have to admit to myself that he was quite cute, but I needed to push that aside.

"Do you have any files or information about any missing children?" I asked him, as he turned his back and motioned for me to follow him through the doorway.

I followed him up the stairs to what I could assume was the file room; along two walls of the room there were multiple metal filing cabinets, I watched the man open one of the drawers as he placed a large stack of manila envelopes on the metal table in the room.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mito. And who might you be?" he stuck his hand out as I carefully took his hand in my own.

"I'm Yui."

"Well Yui," he released my hand as he sat down in one of the chairs "before I can show you this information you need to tell me why you want to know about any missing children in this village."

Like the officer in Yenma, I knew I had to tell him the truth. If I was going to get anywhere in my search I knew I had to start telling the truth "I think I was abducted when I was about eleven or twelve years old, but I don't remember my family, or where I live. I just need answers." I told Mito simply.

Mito gave me a doubting look as he started to open a few of the files, I could see the pictures that were posted on the side of the files. None didn't seem to look like a younger me thou. As he continued to look, I could feel the hope I once had just leave me instantly.

"Well…unfortunately it appears to me that none of these resemble you or your case. I'm sorry Yui, but it appears that you didn't' live around this area." He told me, I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I looked down at the ground, grabbing the straps of my backpack "alright, well thank you." I told him as I started to walk back to the door.

"Wait, Yui!" I heard Mito say to me as I looked up at him, he walked over to me "look in a few days there is going to be a meeting with the head guards from the other villages here, I could get you in and schedule a time for you to ask them about your case. If you want."

A spark of happiness returned in me as I could feel myself smile. The opportunity to talk to the guards of the other villages would not only save me time, but could also help me in my search. "Yes! That would be amazing, thank you Mito!" I thank him excitingly as I bowed my head.

"It's no problem; umm… let me walk you to an Inn close by. I could get you when they arrive," Mito offered as he escorted Yui to the door. He opened the door as the sound of the bustling street filled the empty room, except this time the noise was amplified.

"Thank you Mito," I told him as we started walking the street, I could feel Mito grab my hand as he directed to me a building just right across the Main Security building. "I guess I'll see you in a couple days," I told him, as I stood in front of the Inn's doorway.

"You can count on that."

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village, out of the handful of people he's talk to about Yui none of them remembered seeing her recently. And yet again it was the same story again, a young girl who asked questions and disappeared after a couple of days.

"This search is getting me nowhere," Sasuke told himself as he looked around. If he keeps hearing the same story over and over again there was no way that he could meet the desired time which Orochimaru wanted her.

"Excuse me, boy…" he turned around to see a very thin woman slowly walking over to him "I heard you were looking for a girl." She was shaking as stood in front of Sasuke, relying on her cane for support.

"Yes, I don't believe you happen to know her. Her name is…"

"Yui, right?" she asked him, as he looked a bit surprised that the woman already knew her name.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" he asked her as the woman nodded her head.

She laughed a little bit, "She was staying at my Inn in Graymont about a few weeks ago, and she said something about not going to any large villages. I don't know if that helps you."

"Do you have an idea where she might be now?" Sasuke asked her, as she shook her head.

"Sadly I don't, though she was heading to Lenon, it's just a small village close to Miro; though it is a few days travel down South, just follow the river and you should be able to get there." After she told Sasuke that she started to walk away.

Sasuke had a feeling with this new information that he was getting closer to Yui, if someone had seen her a few weeks ago there just might be a chance she could be close by then.

_'If I haven't said this once, I'll say it again. This girl is troublesome…' _


	5. Encounter

_Two days later…_

Yui had awoken to the sound of someone knocking on the other side of the thick wooden door, "come in."

An Inn maid came in with a basket containing her laundry all nicely cleaned and folded, "here you go miss." She said as she quickly left the room. I tried to keep the blanket up to my chest as I reached for the basket.

I pulled out the same black skirt from a couple days ago and this time a black top to go with it, according to Mito the meeting was going to be in three more days, and he had scheduled me a meeting time with them like promised. I did have to admit to myself, Mito was a nice guy but I knew if I even tried to go for him things wouldn't work out.

Sighing at the thought of a hopeless attempt at romance, I felt worried about my meeting with the head chiefs. This can either turn out great and I'll be able to remember who I am again, or I'll be stuck having to search for myself for another few more years.

I knew I shouldn't keep doubting myself about this, regardless if this was going to be tell me anything about my past it would at least help me eliminate any villages that had no recollection of my case.

This wait was going to kill me though; yesterday I had already walked all around the village and found nothing really interesting except a little flower shop a few blocks away from here. Maybe a look in there wouldn't be too bad; there was also a nice weapons shop I could go look at to trade in my dull blades.

Grabbing my bag I opened it up pulling out the herbs I had bought, along with my empty bento box which I need to throw away. I put my bag on my shoulders, it felt lighter than usual, but then again my clothes weren't in it this time. Just the weapons I wanted to trade in, and sell that way it would be easier to pack once I had gathered up everything else I needed

I left my room, and walked down the stairs to the reception room. I was quite shocked to see who was standing in the middle, his arms were crossed as he bore a big grin on his face "aw, Yui. I'm trusting you had a good sleep." Mito greeted me.

"Yes I did, Mito…I thought you were busy today?" I asked him as he looked out the door way and across the bustling street.

"I'm supposed to be getting to work in a few minutes, but I thought I would come by and see how you were doing." He told me, as he took my hand.

Quickly pulling away from him, I looked down at the white tile ground. "Look Mito… I appreciate everything you're doing, but I really need to focus on remembering who I am."

He smiled as me as he nodded his head, "I understand Yui. Look if you want me to give you space until the meeting that's fine, but if you ever need anything you know where to find me." He told me as he walked away and disappeared into the sea of people outside.

I left the reception area, feeling a bit upset about what I said to Mito, but it was better that I have distance away from him. I needed to stay focus on my goals and not get distracted by anything until I reach them.

Pushing my way through the crowd of people I tried to recall which street I should turn on, to get to that weapons shop. I looked over my shoulder once and awhile as if it someone was stalking me, but with this eerie feeling that has yet to leave me for days now I felt like I should be worried. Thing is, what should I be worried about?

Turning left down an alley way I could clearly remember by the flashbacks in the back of my mind going off. I looked to my right as I saw the sign marking in bold letters **"General Weapons" **upon first glance I could see countless kunais and shuriken ranging in different sizes and prices. There was also a various collection of summoning scrolls and katanas that lay inside the glass display cases.

A man looked at me; he looked tired from the early morning rush that might have been here before me. "What can I do you for sweet heart?" he asked me as he pulled out a swords and a polishing rage, as he began shining the blade.

"I need to get some new weapons, something light, easy to carry, just along those lines." I told him, as he sheathed the sword and walked into the back room. I grabbed the black sheathed sword and pulled it towards me; carefully I drew the blade and looked at myself in its reflection.

This did look useful, but was it necessary to buy it; there didn't even seem to be a price tag on it. I tried to quietly put it back and gently place it on the glass counter top as I could hear the man return back.

In his hands he held a few small brown packages, "these are just a few packages that I could find; each contain a variety of weapons, mainly senbon and shuriken. I'd say you'd be good with just one of these, now…" he grabbed the sword as he looked at my curiously. "I'm gonna bet that you want the sword too."

I shook my head as I grabbed twenty yen out of my pocket, "no just this will do." I told him as he looked at me; almost like he disagreed with my judgment.

"I saw that glimmer in your eyes when I pulled this out, to tell you the truth someone left this here a long time ago, but never came back to claim it and no one's been wanting to buy it either." He explained to me as he placed it back down and pushed a single brown package and the sword towards me.

"I don't have enough money for all it though," I bluffed, as I could hear the man chuckle.

"Just twenty-five yen and it's yours." He told me, as I pulled an extra five yen out. Before I could hand it to him, I pulled my money back.

"How good is that sword?" I asked him.

"Look here, I've worked with this sword before its light weight and can cut through an eight inch this piece of wood, just like nothing. I've also been taking care of it myself so there isn't any cracks or nothing that you should be worried about." He explained, as I gave him the money.

I grabbed the small package and placed it in my back pack, and took the sword fasteners and carefully tied them around a small little loop in her skirt. "Thanks" I told the man as I left the store. The fact that man gave me this sword for a cheap price, made me question why but then again it was quite nice of him to do that.

Returning back to the streets I could only hear my stomach growling like a newborn baby in a silent room. _'This is going to be a long day,'_

* * *

_'Just another dead end…' _Sasuke thought as he left the village the woman told him about. Though he was closer to find her, but that still wasn't enough to help him.

He was growing tired of this search for Yui; this was just a wild goose chase. It would have been easier to find Itachi right now than ever. "Hey have you seen that girl lately?" he heard a man talking close by, Sasuke walked closer but didn't want to join the conversation.

A young couple was sitting in front of what looked a small little tea shop; he walked down a small alley way before leaning against the side of the shop in the shadows. He carefully listened in on the conversation, but doubted that it was about Yui.

"Which one?" the woman sounded a bit jealous.

"You know, that one with the black hair she was here a few weeks ago…"

_'Might be Yui…' _Sasuke thought, as they continued talking.

"You mean the one looking for her little sister?" she asked.

Sasuke was surprised, was Yui using a story to get information. To him he felt that it was she was only telling a story to stay hidden, but what was she hiding from?

"Yea that girl, she was only here for a few days but no one has seen her." The man said.

Sasuke could hear the woman gasp, "Do you think someone took her?"

"I highly doubt, I've been hearing rumors that people might have seen her in Yenma."

"Yenma?"

"Yup…that girl though…. She does look familiar for some reason."

"What do you mean?

"I remember seeing her face a long time ago, but it was on a missing family poster."

_'Kabuto and Orochimaru must have kidnapped Yui and her family then,' _Sasuke thought to himself. It wasn't unlikely that they would do something like that; they've done it before in the past.

"A family had gone missing?"

"It was a long time ago, but that's all I can remember." The couple's conversation was somewhat helpful, but for some reason made Sasuke question things. He wasn't supposed to care what happened to Yui in the past, he had a mission and that was it.

He turned to continue going down the alley way and figure out a quick path to get to Yenma, if that's where Yui was then he needed to move. Feeling the snake scales of the summoned snake he looked to see that it had returned to him.

"Any news?" he asked the snake. Sasuke closed his eyes as his mind started to fill with the new information, there have been talk of Yui in multiple villages. Some people were saying that she was heading to a large village, but they had no idea which one

Opening his eyes, the snake was on the ground; awaiting Sasuke's orders. "Try to find the girl in any villages near Yenma, and see where she'll be heading next."

He watched it slither away into the alley way, as continued to look for someone to tell him a route to Yenma. Just then a woman holding a basket walked out from one of the noren covered doorways, "excuse me miss, which is the fastest way to Yenma?" he asked her as she looked up him.

"Just keep going down this way and follow the river south, it should take you at least day to reach Yenma." She told him as he nodded his head.

Sasuke walked down the alley way, as he entered the grassy plains outside the village. Walking through the grass he still couldn't help but think what happened to Yui and her family when they were kidnapped, and where they could have been from.

He knew that she wasn't anywhere near the Hidden Leaf, he had no memory of hearing about her in the past before he left to train with Orochimaru. But there was also no reports on missing families before either, which seemed odd to him. The Hokage, regardless of jurisdiction, would always send a two or three person squad to retrieve any missing people, but why not Yui.

_'They would most likely mark it as a D-rank mission since it wasn't as important as the other cases they have.' _He recalled seeing the stacks of paperwork, mainly missions that both the third and fifth Hokage had arranged out. Though D-rank missions were only given to Genin and some Chunin ranked ninjas.

He could hear the sound of the rushing river water close by, as the sight of the sparkling light blue river was what looked to be a mile away from his current spot. If he followed the river, it would get him to Yenma by tomorrow afternoon, and if anything he could find Yui in a few days.

* * *

Yui lay back in her room at the Inn, thinking about those nightmares. She knew that those nightmares had to do with her past, but what? Those people, why did they want her and why? It just didn't make sense.

Looking out the opened window she could see the sun was already starting to set on yet another day. _'Just one more day closer to the meeting,' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. With each day, she felt more and more nervous about this.

She slowly let herself fall into a deep slumber, just feeling anxious about what she'd find out.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, do you believe it is a good idea to bring Yui back?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru in his darkened chamber. He still seemed to doubt Orochimaru's intentions with the idea of using Yui again.

"Kabuto, you do remember why we even started our experiments with Yui?" Kabuto already knew the answer to that question, but he didn't want to feel like a disappointment for not creating a new curse mark serum yet.

"Yes, but that method..."

"Regardless of that method we must continue on with it until we know more, unlike Jugo this girl has shown more potential until she escaped."

"Milord, she's a portal; the only reason we've used her was that her family died during the first few attempts. It wasn't until we sacrificed her brother that we were able to open it without failure threw her." Kabuto tried to explain, thinking Orochimaru had no recollection of what they did.

He could hear him snicker in the darkness, "I remember Kabuto, and don't forget you were the one who took the boy's life." That wasn't the first person he's ever killed, but killing him as a sacrifice is what bugged him the most.

"That girl's the only way we can make the curse mark stronger, and make it so that when I take Sasuke's body I will be able to make it last." It was the only reason they needed her, her ability that they gave her, the fact that wanted to continue their summoning threw her.

"I understand."

"Good. Start packing things up, we'll be moving locations again." Orochimaru announced, leaving Kabuto a bit shocked on the short notice.

"Where will we be heading?"

"We'll be relocating to the newly constructed hideout near the Sound Village." After it was destroyed by Sasuke's past teammates, and Orochimaru's old friend. After years of finding a new spot, a new hideout was made, just in a better place this time.

"What about Sasuke?"

"Summon a messenger, let him know and make sure he brings Yui. That's where we'll be resuming our experiments on her." Kabuto nodded his head as he left the room.

Walking down the darkened hallway to the lab, he couldn't help but still feel upset by this. Yui, that girl will be the downfall of him and his studies. There was nothing he could do now, except accept what Orochimaru's orders were, once she shows that she is no longer useful to their research is when he can finally get rid of her.

He remembered how many times she talked to her little brother about them escaping and being happy. The fact they believed that they would escape from them, and seemed so sure about it; so sure about their freedom made him sick. He wanted to make her suffer, he had no family and seeing her with one just triggered something within him.

Kabuto never liked to admit it, but when he killed Yui's younger brother he felt happy about it. Just watching the life drain out of him that was when he felt at peace with himself.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Sasuke continued his travel along the riverside; he hadn't stopped traveling since yesterday morning. Walking through the night he could see what he believed was the village of Yenma, '_about damn time.' _He thought as he saw a few people were up this early in the morning, it was practically dawn.

As he walked towards the village he could hear a rustling in the grass behind him, he stopped and looked to see a snake, but not the one he had summoned; this one was different. This one was white with blue scales speckled across its body.

_'Orochimaru…'_ he kneeled down to the messenger snake as he carefully picked it up. The snake had been summoned to deliver a message; apparently Orochimaru and Kabuto were moving to the hideout near the Sound Village. Once he apprehends Yui, he is to bring her there at once.

The snake vanished in a puff of smoke as Sasuke got up, and started walking again. Just what he needed, to take a girl, who would undoubtedly fight back against him on a nearly three almost four day trip to a different hideout. He didn't know if the sleep potion Kabuto gave him would keep her knocked out for that long.

He kept the potion in his pocket, according to Kabuto he just had to inject it into Yui's body once he found her and hurry her back to their hideout. Knowing that mad doctor, he could imagine it would only knock her out for a day or two, but now he had to think of a way to keep her from escaping from him when she wakes up.

Walking into the village he could see that he'd be lucky if one or two people might know about Yui, unfortunately they were guards. Ever since he became a rogue ninja he had a bad feeling talking to guards, but knowing that he was a long ways away from the Hidden Leaf he might just risk it.

A guard walked up to him, almost like he knew that Sasuke was going to speak to him. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm looking for a girl, her family's been searching for her and they sent me to retrieve her." He explained to the guard, as he handed him the picture of Yui.

"That girl, so someone finally came to bring her home." He told Sasuke, as he handed him back the photo. "Sorry to tell you she's not here though, she left a couple days ago for Hikaku; the chief told her that if she wanted information on her case she'd consider looking there."

_'Hikaku?' _"How far is that from here?" he asked the guard.

"It's only half a day's travel from here, it's just past the forest on the hills over there." The guard pointed as he could see a thick, tall tree forest over a few steep hills. "It's a pretty big place, wouldn't surprise me if the poor girl is still there."

"Thank you." Sasuke thanked the guard as he left the guard, and walked on the new path the guard told him about. If Yui is still in Hikaku then he can finally get this stupid mission over with, and get on with his own mission.

* * *

After waking up early this morning I decided to sit on the docks of the Hikaku Port, there really much else for me to do around here until that meeting. Though it felt odd, when I woke up this morning that eerie feeling that had followed me for the last couple of days seemed to have left.

It felt weird to feel safe, or at least what I thought was 'safe'. Watching the water of the water of the ocean waves, a feeling of tranquility washed over me as the sound of men fishing in the middle of the ocean were barely audible. I got up and left as the heat of the sun was starting to get to me.

I decided to venture back into the street market as I was able to move my way through the crowd of people filling the streets. After being here a few days, I figured out a method to get past the sea of people and made it back to the herb stand. The man was still there, as I saw different kinds of herbs then from the first day I came here.

Grabbing a plastic bag, I grabbed a hand full of different herbs before handing them over to the guy. He smiled as he took them from me and weighed them, "you must know a lot about herbs for coming back here again." He said as he gave the herbs back to me.

I gave him the money that I already calculated in my head, "just curious." I told him, as I took my leave and left for my room back at the Inn.

* * *

Sasuke stood on a thick branch on one of the nearby trees, he could see Hikaku. The snake had informed him that Yui was still there, he was thinking of going there right now to get her, but due to the amount of people it was too risky.

_'I'll have to wait until night fall…' _he thought to himself, right now his snake was scouting out the area, carefully following Yui. Sasuke leaned back against the tree as he closed his eyes, due to his lack of sleep he could feel his tiredness starting to take over him.

_That night…_

After awakening from his nap, Sasuke was looking over the peaceful village from the branch. The darkened sky above was filled with countless stars; the crest moon provided enough light for him to see. There was visibly no one around, now was the perfect time for him to get Yui. Leaping from the branch, and landing halfway down the path, the snake appeared giving him the last of the information he needed.

_'She's staying at an Inn, close to the main gate.' _He could see there were no guards around, there probably won't be any for a bit longer; he needed to be quick.

Entering the village, the sight of empty street shops and darkened windows was a good sign that no one was awake. Sasuke saw the Inn right away; he looked to see that most of the windows had been opened.

He quietly entered the Inn's main room, seeing that no one was in sight. The sound of people snoring almost echoed down the first floor hallway. Walking down the hall, he saw a stairway that lead to the second floor. His snake had informed him that she was on the second floor, and was in the third door to the left.

As he made it up to the floor, he grabbed the potion out of his pocket. Standing in front of the door, he gently knocked on the door. "Just a minute," the sound of a young woman's voice said, as the sound of rustling sheets and footsteps were slowly making way to the door. He pulled off the protective cap away from the needle.

*Click*

The door unlocked, and slowly opened. A young girl dressed in a black skirt and some dark colored tank top stood before him. Her long black hair was tied back into a high pony tail as she was rubbing her eyes.

"Can I help," before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke placed the needle in the side of her neck. The girl couldn't do anything but open her eyes in shock before quickly closing them.

He pulled the needle out of her, and threw it to the side as she fell forward. Sasuke caught her in his arms; he could feel her body go limp as she was knocked out. He moved her in his arms as he carefully opened her eye lids. Grey, her eye color was grey.

Looking at her, he could see that she was much older now than she looked in the photo that he was given. She looked about his age, her fair skin was quite apparent in the dimmed moonlight. She still looked a bit skinny, but it was mostly likely from her constant walking.

He found her, Sasuke had found Yui.

* * *

Hey guys! Well they met!

Don't forget to favorite and review this chapter/story.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, later my ghouls!


	6. Questions

The sun has yet to shine, and Sasuke had successfully extracted Yui out of Hikaku without anyone noticing. He laid her out near the fire with her bag alongside of her. He was thinking of a route he could take without going through any villages with Yui. He was still thinking what he would do if she woke up.

Yui's breathing looked shallow, but then again she did have a highly effective sleep potion in her system. By the contents he saw in her bag, he noticed a variety of medicinal herbs and weapons; though the sword made him a bit curious.

To him, Yui did possess some potential for helping him but he wasn't completely convinced yet. Her true powers have yet to be seen by him, and that alone determines if he'd take her along with him or not.

He felt exhausted, and now he had to bring her to their new hideout, but for some odd reason he wanted to know about Yui. Just what happened to her? Who was she? Where was from?

* * *

_I found myself, standing on a large rock. I could see a large two story house; it seemed to be close to a village. There was a large wooden barrier surrounding the property of the house, whoever lived there seemed very well off._

_The cry of a horse startled me, as a man walked from behind the house; he brought with him a black horse with a large cart attached behind it...I couldn't make out the man's face, all I could notice was his dark short hair. _

_ "Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl cried out, as she ran out of the house and into the man's arms. She looked about ten years old, wearing a white dress, her black hair was halfway down her back. The man lifted the girl up and twirled around with her before pulling her into a hug._

_ A woman then came out of the house, carrying a small child; I could barely make out the child's age, but it was definitely younger than the girl. "Daddy can we come with you!?" the girl asked her father._

_ "Only if your mother is feeling ok," he told the little girl. I could see the woman nod her head as she pushed back her braided dark hair._

_ "I'm feeling better, besides you know how much the children love riding in the cart when we go to the village." The woman explained as they put their children in the car._

_ The man pulled the woman in for a hug; I couldn't make out what he said to her. He helped her into the car, as disappeared behind the house again, he showed up again this time carrying two large bags in his arm. _

_ "Daddy, can I ride of Ruto?" the little girl asked, as the man threw the bags into the back of the wooden cart._

_ "You know I don't think it's safe for you to do that Yui, you're only eleven. Just wait a couple more years and I'll teach you how to ride him." The man explained to the girl. Yui? Did he just call the girl Yui? Was this my family?_

_ I jumped off the rock, as I walked over to the family; they were still getting ready to leave. Feeling my eyes widen I could see a younger version of me smiling as the small child next to her; it looked like a little boy wearing a simple green shirt and blue shorts. The woman sitting next to them she looked so happy, I knew she had to be my mother._

_ Why is my memory starting to come back now? This doesn't make any sense. A rustling came from the bushes near by the house, as I could see him…the silver haired boy from my nightmares, Kabuto. Looking as young as he did when I saw his face before preforming that ritual._

_He was staggering towards my family and I, gripping his arm; he was all scratched up and looked as if he was just attacked. "Oh my! Are you ok?" I heard my mother ask as she got off the cart and ran over to Kabuto._

_ "I wa…was…" he was having a challenge speaking as my mother helped walk him over to me and my brother. "I was attacked, I…I need…help" he told her, sounding weak._

_ "Honey we need to hurry and get this boy some help, he's badly injured!" my mother yelled, as my father ran over to him. "Get in the cart; we'll rush you to a doctor."_

_ My mother helped him, as he climbed in right next to me, I watched as his arm caught my head in a headlock. Kabuto grabbed my brother as he jumped out of the cart and away from my parents. "Let go of them!" my father yelled as he moved his hands in a fast pace, creating different hand signs._

_ Kabuto pulled out a kunai, and held it to my younger version's throat. "I'd stop if I were you," he told my father coldly. "If you want your kids to live I suggest you follow me." He told them as my mother rushed over to my father's side. _

_ I watched as my brother and I struggled to get out of Kabuto's grip, my mother and father nodded as they looked down to the ground and walked over to Kabuto. I saw a cold grin on his face, as his turned his back on them and starting walking with them behind him. "If you even think about using your genjutsu with my back turned to you, you'll only end up hurting your children." Kabuto warned them._

_ My little brother and I were still with him, as I followed along with them until a bright light blinded my vision. I covered my eyes "no! I want to know more!" I yelled, as they all faded away into the light._

That vision, that vision was my memory from when my family was taken away. In my heart I felt happy to know that didn't abandon me, that I actually had a loving family. Though now that made me question something else, why did Kabuto take us all?

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, I could feel someone's arms under my upper thighs; my face right next to their own as I could hear them breathing. I was being carried on someone's back, but the way my arms were, this person had broad shoulders and somewhat long hair, as I could feel it slightly hitting my cheek. Most definitely a guy was carrying me.

It felt strange; I know this guy kidnapped me. I remember, seeing a dark silhouette standing in the hallway of the Inn. Before I could finish my sentence, there was a sharp pain in my neck and then complete utter darkness.

Mentally I was awake, but my body was completely paralyzed, almost like in my dreams, except this time it was real. Though the silhouette didn't match the one of boys I've seen before, it was different. I wanted to believe this was a dream right now, but I can't open my eyes, I can't move my arms, I move my legs.

My abductor, whoever it was; hasn't even spoken a word. It didn't seem like there was anyone else with them. Just who was he? And where was he taking me?

I could feel the sun hitting my back, it felt a little hot; almost like it was the early afternoon still. How far was I from Hikaku? Will anyone find me? After what I said Mito, I knew it wouldn't be a couple more days until he would notice I was gone. My meeting with the officers though, maybe if I don't show they'd search for me.

"It's gonna take me a couple more days to get there," I heard the man speak to himself, as the sound of the dirt road under his feet crunched with each step.

_'Get where?'_

I could hear the sound of people talking, but they were far away still. As the conversations grew louder, the man didn't speak, but I could feel people walking past us. Their whispers were apparent as he continued to carry me; mainly women gossiping about how 'cute' we looked.

If I could see what this guy looked like, I'd be the judge of that. But I can't do anything; I can only 'pretend' to be asleep, as I lay on this guy's back.

The chatter faded away, as fast as it came. As the silence of the open road surrounded us, thinking back I remember that eerie feeling I felt when I left Miguya. Was this the person that voice was trying to warn me about? Was this him?

I could feel the man stop, as he dropped me to the ground. My backpack took most of the force, but I could feel some pain in my arms, and legs. So far this guy seemed pretty damn rude; once this drug wears off I'm gonna kick his ass.

* * *

After Sasuke had Yui on his back, he could feel his legs getting weak. He'd been carrying her since he found her late last night and hadn't stopped since. He knew he was close to the new hideout, but it would still take a day or two get there.

Passing through the village felt like a pain in his ass, all those people gossiping about how cute they looked as she was asleep on his back. As soon as he got a chance, he kneeled down and tried to carefully drop Yui in the grass; which unfortunately failed.

He grabbed the bamboo container at his side, and drank from it. Looking down at Yui he propped her back up against his knee, as he placed the tip of it to her mouth. Slowly, he poured a bit of water in her mouth, as he could hear her swallow it.

Pulling away he put her down on the grass, as he laid back. This girl sent him on almost a week's search, and now here he was with her; drugged and not moving. It was almost like she was dead, if he didn't hear her breathing then he would have believed that she was.

Sasuke looked to see the forest that lay outside the Hidden Sound Village, but it was still miles away in the distance. He sighed, Yui wasn't that heavy but the constant carrying is what bothered him; it would be easier to just have her walk herself, but unfortunately he didn't know how long the potion would last until she would wake up.

She looked so peaceful, even though she wasn't willingly sleeping; he brushed a lock out her hair out of her face. Looking up at the blue sky, he stood up as he picked Yui up in his arms; shifting her around he could feel her head leaning against his shoulder.

"What exactly can you do, Yui?" he asked the sleeping girl, but got no reply. It felt strange, he's carried his past female teammate, Sakura, but he didn't feel any kind of emotion like he thought he was feeling right now.

He shook his head; he couldn't feel emotions right now. Sasuke had to focus on his original goal and nothing else. If he didn't then he wouldn't be able to achieve them. He kept telling himself that after he had left the Leaf Village; leaving everything behind.

_That night…_

Sasuke had already set up camp, far away from the already made path in the forest. The heat from the fire was very much noticeable from his distance away. He looked at Yui, she was still not moving.

Her unmoving body was lying next to Sasuke, still looking like she was dreaming in her own little world. The mark where the needle punctured her skin was slightly apparent, just a tiny little purple dot on the side of her neck.

Leaning against the large tree behind him, he closed his eyes. _'We should make it to the hideout, but early afternoon if we continue this pace,' _Sasuke thought to himself. He could see Yui's eye brows beginning to furrow, as if she was having a nightmare.

It must have been a terrible feeling of being trapped in a nightmare, and not having the chance to escape it by waking up. He put a hand on her forehead, as her eye brows stopped furrowing; seemed odd to him, but if it helped her it was the least he could do. Even if he tried to wake her up, it wouldn't work; the potion was too strong.

Sasuke knew there wasn't anything he could do for her, other than just be there right now.

* * *

_After some time I fell asleep and was suddenly transported to this blank white space. _

_ This was strange, first I see how my family was abducted, and now I'm back here again. Though this felt different; it didn't feel like one of my nightmares or a dream of any sorts. I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me._

_ "Hello?" I called out into the abyss, "is anyone there?"_

_ The footsteps were getting closer and closer to me; I felt a lump in my throat as a figure was slowly starting to materialize. It appeared to be a man, he was wearing a thick green vest and dark blue pants with a white wrap above his left knee. _

_ He wore a headband over his forehead with strands of black hair slightly covering it, "well now, it's about time we met again isn't it," the man spoke to me. It was him! The man in my vision, it was my father._

_ "Dad…" I said as he smiled at me, his grey eyes just looked at me. _

_ He crossed him arms, as he nodded his head. "For someone suffering from amnesia I'm surprised you remember me," I was shocked to know he knew about my amnesia, no one except me knew about that._

_ "How did you know?" _

_ "Your mother and I have been watching you," he told me. That didn't make sense, how could he and mom know? Have they been following me all this time?_

_ "Wait, are you guys still alive?" I asked him, but he looked down at the ground. "If you're watching me, then why don't you save me from the guy who's got me!? Why don't you save"_

_ "If I could, I would Yui! But where I am, it's impossible for me to do anything." He told me._

_ "Impossible? What do you mean, you just said a minute ago that,"_

_ "I know what I said Yui, but you need to know this…" my father looked back up at me, as he looked saddened. "Your mother, brother, and I…we no longer exist in the world that you do."_

_ 'They don't exist?' I questioned that in my head, "But if you guys don't exist, does that mean?"_

_ He slowly nodded his head, "unfortunately yes it does. Yui…we're dead."_

_ Hugging myself, I shook my head at what I just heard. "No that's impossible, I just saw that guy Kabuto take us away from our home! How can you guys be dead!?" I yelled._

_ I didn't want to believe that it was real, but then that would make sense why no one was able to find me, or have any record of me. I didn't go missing alone; my whole family and I were abducted. I could feel my father grab ahold of my shoulders, "Yui! I don't have much time here!" I heard my father told me as I looked up at him._

_ "But you just got here, don't tell me you're going to leave me!?" I asked him, as I felt him hug me._

_ "Yui, ever since the day I died…I've been watching over you, where I was…I wanted to make sure that if you did escape that 'place' that you'd be able to live your own life again." He told me. "But I know you've been searching for answers, searching for us and we….we could never do anything to help you."_

_ I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes, "daddy why can't you tell me what happened?" I asked him. _

_ "If I did that, then I wouldn't be allowed to watch you anymore. They wouldn't allow me to."_

_ "They? Who are they?"_

_ "Yui…I can't tell you that, all I can tell you is this." My father looked me in the eyes, "You need to get out of there again, this time without my help, and you need to use the jutsu I taught you."_

_ 'Jutsu?' he taught me a jutsu? "What jutsu, dad? I don't remember?"_

_ "When you remember the months of training I put you through, you'll remember. Just promise me you'll keep on living Yui."_

_ And with that, my father had disappeared. I dropped down to my knees, and began to cry. The one time I get to see my father, and it'll probably be the last time I ever will. Now I know that my family is dead, I have nowhere to go; but that still doesn't explain what happened to us and why they had to die._

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He had tried to relax for a bit, but it didn't seem to help him, as he peered up at the dark sky threw the trees above. Looking down at Yui, he carefully picked her up and held her in his arms.

He figured it would probably be better to just get this over with and bring her to the hideout immediately then wait til morning. As he began walking, he could feel Yui starting to move slightly. Freezing in his tracks, he kept completely still to make sure it wasn't him moving her.

She lifted her hand up to his face, as he could see her eyes were barely starting to open. "I… promise… to live…" she whispered before her hand dropped down again. It seemed that the potion was now starting to wear off, meaning he needed to hurry.

_'Why is she promising to live?' _Sasuke questioned, as he picked up the pace, and started running with Yui in his arms towards the hideout.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if this was short, but this was the latest update, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

Please review and favorite the story, it really helps guys!

Til next time my ghouls!


	7. Answers

Sasuke, still holding Yui in his arms stood in front of the large tree near. He was able to make it through the Hidden Sound Village, and made it to the new hideout. Using one hand he performed a single hand sign; a portion of the tree began to almost dissolve away as a darkened stairway.

Yui didn't seem to have awakened except for that one moment; she still looked peaceful, but he didn't know if she was going to live through the experiments that Kabuto was going to conduct on her.

_'Kabuto must have some files on Yui,' _Sasuke thought to himself, as he walked down the stairs as the secret door started to close. The torches on the wall were beginning to light up as the hallway expanded in the large corridor he had grown used to.

He knew that if he asked Kabuto he would get nothing out of that fool, and he still needed answers to find out Yui's true capabilities. "Well, it's about time you showed up…" he heard Kabuto speak, as he saw the silver haired teen walk towards them.

"If you guys hadn't changed hideouts I would have been here earlier," Sasuke said as he shifted Yui around.

Kabuto looked at Yui; still having that feeling of hatred towards her, "sorry about that, it was at Lord Orochimaru's request that we move to this location. Since he knew that you would bring Yui back, we needed to conduct our tests on her to prevent her from escaping again." Kabuto explained.

He began walking down the large corridor with Sasuke following behind him. "That girl… where did you find her?"

"…Hikaku."

"Strange, I thought she would remember where her home was." Kabuto said, trying to act surprised.

_Flashback…_

_ A young Kabuto entered the pitch black room, as Yui was laying on the ground in the darkness. Her tiny child body was not moving, and her eyes were closed, she was still exhausted from the work they did today. _

_ He couldn't stand her, Lord Orochimaru would only talk about how they could use her new given ability for their test and how she was far more useful than Jugo was for the development of the curse mark._

_ His scientific genius was at stake here if he didn't do something to get rid of her, but he couldn't do it right here, he needed to move here to a different location. But he couldn't stand having to deal with her any longer. _

_ Moving his hands in a specific order they were beginning to glow an eerie dark blue color; he kneeled down close to Yui as he moved his hands over her without touching her so she wouldn't awaken to what was happening._

_ Her body was soon enveloped in the dark blue light, and slowly dissipated inside of her. She moved a bit, but still didn't awaken. The jutsu was a quick memory erase jutsu, one he had developed himself. _

_ 'When she wakes up, she'll have no memory of this place or anyone. She'll be perfect food for the wild animals in the forest' Kabuto thought to himself. As he picked up the girl, and left the dark room._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kabuto regretted not killing her then, the only thing he did was leave her out in the forest near their hideout at the time. He hoped that she would have been killed by those savage animals, but he was wrong.

Though when he told Orochimaru that Yui had escaped, he didn't seem to think that she being killed was a possibility. No he had a feeling that she was still alive, and he was right; because now here she was, in Sasuke's arms and breathing.

Sasuke could sense Kabuto was trying to hide something, but he didn't want him to know "she has no memory of her past." He bluntly told him.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up a bit, smirking at what he heard. _'The jutsu worked…'_ he thought to himself, as he stopped at one of the large doors. "Just put her in here, I can't do anything until the potion wears off on her." He told Sasuke, as he entered the pitch black room.

Laying Yui on the small framed bed, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen if he left her there. Like the last time, he mentally pushed that feeling aside as he left the room, and Kabuto locking it from the outside.

"It hasn't worn off in almost two days," Sasuke told him, as Kabuto looked shocked.

"I must have made that batch a bit too strong…" Kabuto said as he began to walk away. "I'll go tell Lord Orochimaru that the girl is here, do whatever you please." He told Sasuke as he left him there, standing in front of Yui's room

_'Now's my time to get answers,' _Sasuke thought, as he made his way to the new laboratory. Since they just moved to this hideout, Kabuto must of brought the files from the previous ones here; especially the ones on Yui. He knew that it wasn't far off from his location; since Yui wouldn't wake up for a bit longer this might be his only chance to learn more about this girl.

* * *

"So…the boy was successful in bringing her back here?" Orochimaru asked, as Kabuto nodded his head.

"Yes, thou according to Sasuke, she has no memory whatsoever. That does serve as a problem doesn't it?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru only chuckled, "Kabuto, her memory has nothing to do with the ritual. As long as we have the jutsu we can do what we need, she is the one we gave the gift too is she not?"

He did make a good point, "she is still asleep from the potion I gave Sasuke, I don't know how much longer it'll be until she wakes up."

"That's no problem, we have the girl and that's all that counts."

"Right, milord."

"Prepare the room Kabuto, this body is starting to grow weak. You know what I need to make it last a bit…longer."

"One of the souls from the Underworld, of course milord." Kabuto said.

"This time when you extract one make sure you get a sample of it, try combining it with Jugo's sample and see how compatible they are."

"Milord, do you think with both of them together they could create what we're looking for."

Orochimaru smiled in the darkness, "If those souls we extract from the girl can help me sustain my body for long periods of time and create a power stronger than the curse mark, I do believe we'll achieve more than our goal."

"That is only a theory, the girl's potential still need to be test. She's not like her father."

Kabuto heard Orochimaru coughing; it seemed as if his body was starting to give. He needed to perform the ritual soon, since this body he was currently occupying wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

Sasuke sat outside on the large tree that leads to the base; in his hand he held a dark journal marked **'Kitomi Family'** on the cover. This was the only journal in the lab that had any information on Yui that he skimmed through.

This journal was the only thing that could tell him what he needed if was going to find out more about the unconscious girl in the base.

He opened to the first page and began reading,

For the past few months, under Lord Orochimaru's orders I have been spying on the Kitomi family. The father is a Jonin ninja along as a well-known master genjutsu user, and has begun teaching his first born, a daughter, how to use genjutsu. The child shows an extreme amount of potential, following in her fathers' footsteps.

The mother looks to be a former Jonin and medical ninja due to the vase amount of herbs I've seen near their home, but seems to have fallen ill with what I believe is a terminal illness. Their youngest child, a six year old child might have been the cause of it.

The father seems to also have the ability to change his physical form in order to boost his own strength and chakra levels to that of a super human; this maybe some family trait, but I'll look into that. He is also a protector of a Forbidden Scroll belonging to the Hidden Mist Village, one of summoning souls from the Underworld.

_ 'The Underworld? What exactly where they thinking?' _Sasuke thought, as he continued to read.

Many myths tell that souls from the Underworld contain an extremely large amount of energy, which in most cases explains why many have been able to see ghost? Or spiritual beings in our own world of the living. If the father has this physical changing attribute, then combined with the large amount of energy we could create a 'curse mark'.

In a few weeks' time, I plan on bringing the family to the Northern Hideout. I know they will not go easily, but if I use the daughter and the other child then they would have to go with me.

Well that explained how Kabuto was able to apprehend Yui and her family. Sasuke knew that if Yui could remember the jutsus' that her father had taught her it would be very useful, along with a healer; then again that's why he considered Karin.

Sasuke flipped a few pages, as he looked at a new entry.

A week after moving the family to the Northern Hideout, I think I have an understanding of the scroll. The gate to the Underworld cannot be opened by simple lines on the ground, or like what the myths originally said. It needs to be open through a living human being, this in turn will not kill them, but if preformed wrong death is the outcome.

The scroll doesn't specifically say how to perform the jutsu, but I guess I'll have to find out. I'll use the family since they were the ones who were had the scroll hidden in their home they would be the perfect test subjects.

The mother doesn't seem to have much longer to live, best to try it on her. Looking at her blood and tissue samples I had taken earlier showed that her illness is incurable. Her time in this world is close to being over.

Reading that last sentence, Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad for Yui's situation. Here was a girl whose family was kidnapped because of her father's abilities. Continuing on, he read the another entry;

After the first attempt on the mother, it instantly failed. The gateway didn't attempt to open, I didn't know what went wrong, but there must have been something I missed. The man found out about his wife's death, and was extremely upset by this.

His physical form changed; this would be the first time I had ever seen it. His body grew twice his original size, as large spike like protrusions had also appeared. His hands grew claw like nails, and his skin took a sickly grey color. He was basically a living beast; I didn't stand a chance against him; if it weren't for Lord Orochimaru he would have escaped with his children.

Once he had returned back to normal, I had sedated him and extracted a few samples from him. With the samples I decided to try the jutsu again on him, but just like the woman; it was the same results. He ultimately died after the attempt.

I decided to look over the scroll again, and saw that I missed one little detail. Apparently a human sacrifice had to be made in order to open the gate and with that sacrifice another human would be made the gate. Once the gate was made, then we could extract the souls we needed.

There are only two people left from the Kitomi family, the children. At first I was thinking about using the girl as the sacrifice since the little boy would live longer, but since he has yet to learn how to use genjutsu the girl would serve more.

Sasuke was taken aback by what he just read so far; Yui was a living gate to the Underworld. Her father was the first person who was used to learn about the curse mark. Though what shocked him most was that his own curse mark was no different, the thought of someone's soul being used to make that damn mark.

"This is completely fucked up!" Sasuke said to himself, but he forced himself to read on as there was only a small portion left of the journal.

The sacrifice was a complete success, the girl, who goes by the name of Yui, is now the gate for which we use our experiments. She doesn't seem to have the same ability as her father to change her physical appearance, though she might be too young for that.

Though Lord Orochimaru's body is starting to grow weak, we had to push the curse mark project aside for a bit. It seems that if we use the souls from the Underworld they make his body last longer.

Using these extracted souls there does appear to be a strong amount of chakra that flows through them. Combining them with the samples gathered from Yui's father, I had injected them in a few prisoners here. It seems that most of them had rejected the serum which ultimately leads to their own deaths.

There was one person who has yet to succumb to the test, a patient by the name of Jugo. He willing came to Lord Orochimaru, if angered he's a killing machine. After I had injected him with this serum he seemed to have bonded with it. He also experienced physical changes but they were completely different than Yui's father.

I later on took a sample from Jugo and combined it with the serum; when later on test on it showed a somewhat lower death rate, but still many succumb to the pain and the power with it. I have yet to give Yui the serum yet, due to Lord Orochimaru's wishes.

Sasuke forced himself to stop reading the journal. It was too much for him to take in, what his mother told him in that vision….it was starting to make sense. Her souls, along with millions of others were now at risk again.

He wasn't supposed to care about what happened to her, or what they did for experiments. But now that the Uchiha clan's souls were at risk, he couldn't let anything happen to them. Yui was also worth some value, if she could remember her fathers' teaching then she would be an ideal person in his team.

There wasn't much time left, Sasuke had to get Yui out of there. But that also meant he needed to kill Orochimaru sooner than he wanted to.

* * *

Orochimaru stood inside the indoor training area, waiting for his pupil. The sound of his footsteps came steadily behind him. "It's about time, Sasuke." He said as turned towards him.

Sasuke threw the journal to his feet, "start explaining." He demanded.

Looking down at the journal, he could see the name in bold on it. Orochimaru looked mad, "so you know our dirty little secret." He said as he tightened his hands into fists.

"You've been using human souls to create these damn curse marks!?" Sasuke yelled, as he drew his katana.

"I guess it's time that I claim your body," Orochimaru said as he lunged towards Sasuke.

Quickly dodging him, he jumped to the side. Creating numerous hand signs Sasuke breathed out a large ball of fire towards him, though he watched in dismay as Orochimaru dodged the attack.

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the dirt ground, as he landed on the large snake statue in the room. As the smoke dissipated he could see Orochimaru standing upon a large white snake, "Sasuke just give up, you don't stand a chance."

Orochimaru smirked, as he watched Sasuke's hand being lit up by bright blue lightning, the sound of birds chirping in the room echoed throughout its small confinements. Sasuke leaped from the statue, Orochimaru dodged his attack right away.

Sasuke dug his hand into the snake's head, as it disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Unsheathing his katana again, he ran towards Orochimaru, he swung his katana at remarkable speeds but with each strike Orochimaru continued to evade each one.

Orochimaru then took out a handful of senbon before throwing them at Sasuke, he watched joyfully as almost all of them hit Sasuke. He kicked him away as Sasuke feet skidded against the floor as he maintained to stay on his feet.

There were a large amount of senbon in his arms and partially in his chest; reminded him when he was fighting Haku. He ran towards him again, not caring that there was still senbon in his body.

He already knew his pupils each and every move, as he dodged each and every one effortlessly. Just then he could feel a sharp pain in his body, it felt like he was going to be rejected soon. He needed to get Sasuke's body, and fast.

Sasuke saw Orochimaru quickly wince in pain, using this opportunity he sheathed his katana and held his hands together. Taking a deep breath, he breathed out another large ball of fire; knowing this time he would hit him due to how close they were.

Leaping away he watched as Orochimaru was engulfed by the flames, his cries of pain echoed through the room. Landing on the dirt ground he saw his mentor, he roughly hit the ground; smoke was slightly coming off his body. A few burn marks were noticed; Sasuke drew out a kunai and threw it towards Orochimaru.

Trying to get up, Orochimaru didn't notice the kunai coming towards him until he felt it plunge into his chest. Sasuke knew that he was getting weaker, but despite that he was still too fast; he walked out of the training room, believing that he had killed Orochimaru.

_'The boy thinks he's killed me… Sasuke, you're a fool.' _Orochimaru thought as he laid there on the dirt ground, pretending to play dead. He didn't stand much of a chance in his current condition; he needed Kabuto to tend to him before he could get back at Sasuke for this.

* * *

Yui noticed that the drug was starting to wear off, as she weakly pushed herself up on the dirt ground. She saw that she was in a dark room, the same dark room from her nightmares.

"Where…am I?" she asked in the darkness, as she heard the sound of the door open behind her.

She tried to get away from the door, thinking that it was Kabuto from the other side. The dim light from the corridor outside hurt her eyes, as she tried to cover them.

"If you want out of here, follow me." It was a man's voice, but it wasn't Kabuto. It was the voice of her…abductor…

* * *

Hey guys!

Hope you liked this chapter! There will be more to come; we're not even halfway in the plot of this story. Til next time my ghouls! Don't forget to review and favorite!


	8. Allies

Kabuto walked down the corridor, as he seemed a bit upset. He couldn't find his notes on Yui's family; he knew that he had brought it with him when they left their previous hideout he made too sure to bring it.

He never forgot anything, but in the back of his mind he knew he had it. He searched his lab for a long period of time, but he had no luck. Either way he hard to report this to Orochimaru

"What the?" he said as he walking, he could notice something reflecting off the torches lights. Kabuto took a closer inspection, as he saw that it was a senbon. Looking down the corridor he noticed that it was a trail of senbons.

Though these weren't regular senbons, these were senbons that were covered in a strong snakes venom poison. If not treated quickly the person exposed to it would start falling ill within a matter of hours, death would be the outcome if untreated.

Following the trail, he couldn't help but wonder where they came from. There were only four people in this hideout. He noticed that the trail was leading down the path to room he locked Yui in. His eyes opened wide, Kabuto ran over to the door.

It looked how he left it; he unlocked the door and opened it. "Fuck!" he yelled, as he could see that Yui wasn't in the room anymore. "The potion must of worn off, but how could she escape!?" he questioned, as he ran down the corridor towards the training room.

Even if the potion were to wear off, she would still be left incredibly groggy and weak. She couldn't have escaped unless she had help, but Sasuke had gone to train with Orochimaru. So who else could have helped her?

Kabuto entered the training room; he looked down at the dirt ground as he could see the journal he was looking for earlier. Though he could see that there was a large amount of papers missing from the journal. Whoever took Yui, must of taken these to show her, but who?

He looked around the seemingly empty room as he saw Orochimaru lying in the corner of the room. "Lord Orochimaru!" he yelled, as he ran over to him.

Orochimaru looked like he was still barely breathing; his body had a significant number of burn marks, he was in very critical condition. His body was already starting to reject him, even though he seemed like it he wasn't even able to fight at full potential without the consequences.

"Kabu…to…." He said as he tried to stand up, Kabuto grabbed his arm as he helped him walk to the lab. He knew that he needed to tend to his wounds right away; knowing full well he wouldn't die easily, but still had to treat him.

"Milord, who did this to you?" he asked, as he heard Orochimaru coughing.

"Sasuke," he said.

That surprised him, he knew Sasuke was going to most likely leave at some point soon, but him attacking Orochimaru and leaving him in critical condition. "Milord, I can't find Yui." Kabuto informed him as they entered the lab.

Laying Orochimaru on the table, Kabuto rushed to grab the medicine. "The boy…was questioning about her…" he told Kabuto, as he stood at his side. A syringe full of a dark green liquid was in his hands.

"Does that mean?"

Orochimaru nodded his head, "that journal… He knows…"

That was the one thing that no one except the two of them knew, Kabuto now knew who helped Yui escape from here. As he injected the liquid into Orochimaru, Kabuto ran back the cabinet behind him and grabbed bandages and different kinds of ointments to treat the wounds.

"That would mean that Sasuke and Yui have escaped," he said as removed Orochimaru's burned and tattered shirt. The burn marks that Sasuke had left on him had covered most of his chest, "I can go after them…" Kabuto offered as he put surgical gloves on before applying the ointment to the burn marks.

"That…won't be…necessary." Orochimaru told him to Kabuto's surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked him, as he was taken aback by what he just heard.

"The girl…has no memories…Sasuke now knows about her… when she remembers is when we get…her back." He was barely able to say, as the pain was getting worse for him. The medicine didn't seem to be working as well as Kabuto would have wanted it to.

Kabuto walked back over, as he grabbed a high dose of medicine from the cabinet. "Do you think that Sasuke will help her recover her memories?" he asked, as he pulled another syringe from a drawer nearby and plunged it into the lid of the tiny glass bottle.

"She'll be…more useful…if she remembers…" Orochimaru coughed out, as Kabuto injected him with another dose of medication.

"What if she can't remember milord?" he asked, as Kabuto started wrapping up some of the wounds on his chest.

"Then…we'll make her…"

* * *

Sasuke had an arm around a staggering Yui, as they left the hideout. The potion was still in her system, but it looked as if it had almost worn off. She was barely able to walk, let alone stand on her own.

"…why?" he heard Yui ask her, as continued walking down an unknown trail in the forest.

"I need... you…" Sasuke said, as he could feel something starting to hit him. He knew it was some kind of poison, but without any kind of antidote on hand he couldn't do anything about it.

Yui noticed something was wrong with her abductor, now helper as they both dropped to their knees in the forest.

"Are you…ok?" she asked, still feeling the drugs in her system. She could see his black eyes were foggy, as his jet black hair was slightly wet with sweat. His white open shirt had small little holes in it, each having a bit of blood around them.

She could feel that her backpack was still with her, as she put her abductor down on the ground and opened her bag. "Poi…son…" she heard him say. Yui rummaged in her bag, as she was looking for the medicine she had bought a while ago.

Grabbing the medicine tablets, she opened the orange bottle as she popped two of the black pills out. Crawling over to the man, she couldn't help but notice that he looked about her age. Holding her hand up to his lips, she put the pills in his mouth.

She watched, as he swallowed the pills. Yui didn't know how long it would take for the antidote to work as, but she just hoped it would work soon. If he was affected by poison for the long distance they had walked from where they were then the poison might have spread.

In the back of her mind, she knew that she shouldn't help him; that she should leave him to die by the poison in his system. But if she did that, she wouldn't be able to kick his ass. She still wanted to know why he took her, and what he knows about her.

_Later that night…_

Yui was still awake, as she placed a small amount of dry twigs to the small fire she had started. Her abductor was sleeping, he was still breathing but it was just as shallow as when she heard it on his back.

He didn't have anything on him, except a katana that was about the size of her sword; which surprisingly was still attached to her skirt. She grabbed the piece of her torn up shirt off her bag, as she wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead.

She couldn't help but notice how pale he was, it was like he was never exposed to sunlight for years. There were a few light visible scars on his chest that she could make out. He was definitely a fighter, but what did he want with her?

Yui was still trying to piece together what she saw when she supposedly unconscious, now that she knew her family was dead; she knew she had nowhere to go.

The man started to grunt a bit, as his eyes were barely starting to open. Yui back away from him, as she watched him push himself up.

Sasuke felt some of the poison was still in his system, but it was slowly starting to go away. He looked to see a small fire close to his side; he turned a bit to see Yui.

Curled up with her knees to her chest, she looked at Sasuke; one of her hands held the handle of her sword, but she didn't draw it just yet.

"Looks like you've finally woke up," he said as he faced towards her.

Yui pulled out her sword as she stood to her feet, "why did you kidnap me?" she asked him as she pointed her sword towards him. Sasuke didn't feel one hundred percent ok, but he could still put up a fight.

He didn't bother grabbing his katana from behind him; he just left his hands down at his side. "I was ordered to," he told her, as he tried to take a step towards her.

Yui jumped back a bit, "stay away!" she yelled at him. Her arms were fully extended as she looked at the man.

"Put the sword down Yui, we need to-"

"How do you know my name? Just who are you?" she frantically asked him. Sasuke could see the look of fear on her face; he knew he needed to calm her down if he was going to explain what he found out.

"Look if you put the sword down I'll tell you everything I know," he offered, but she just nodded her head.

"No! I know my family is dead, we were kidnapped for no apparent reason and they died!" she yelled. When Sasuke heard that he knew that her memory had yet to completely return, she still didn't understand the severity of their situation.

"Yui, there's more to it than that."

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled, shaking her head. "They're dead, their fucking dead!"

Sasuke knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her if they kept this up. Taking another step towards her, he saw Yui swing her sword towards him. His Sharingan quickly activated, as he dodged her swing.

Carefully watching her through his now red irises he saw her come towards him again, this time with a downward strike. He caught her wrist with one hand, as the other one swiftly took the sword out of her hand and threw it to the side.

Keeping his momentum going, he stepped behind her while still holding her arm as he placed it against her back. He then pinned her to the grassy ground below, her face away from the small fire and his knee against the middle of her back.

"Yui! You need to calm down and listen to me," he told her, as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Why should I listen to you!?" she asked him; Sasuke could hear her voice starting to choke up, as if she was about to start crying. "You kidnapped me in the middle of the night, and…and brought me back to that damn hell hole from my nightmares..." she said, as he could see her starting to cry. "Then you decide to save me, just what the hell do you want?"

Sasuke still didn't let her go, as he could feel her sobbing underneath him. "If I let you go, will you give me a chance to explain?" Sasuke asked her, as he could see her nod her head against the grass ground.

He lifted her off the ground, and sat her down next to him. Yui wiped away her tears as she looked at Sasuke.

"How do you remember that place?"

"When I first escaped…I had nightmares, I would always find myself in that dark room before someone came and took me out of there." Yui explained, but then again that could have been any room.

"But how do you know that it was the right place?"

Yui looked at the fire, "because I heard you talk to him…that guy…Kabuto."

Sasuke was shocked that she knew his name, and the fact she heard him talking to Kabuto while she was sleeping. "How'd you-?"

"I wasn't really asleep, I was at some points but other times I heard your voice and could feel everything. It was like I paralyzed, but appeared to be sleeping."

He didn't know what to think when he heard that, "I'm sorry about that." He apologized, as she shook her head.

"It's fine, but… umm…what's your name?"

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke, what do you know about me?"

She watched, as Sasuke pulled out a portion of papers folded in half. He handed them to her, as she looked at him curiously. "What are these?"

"Those were Kabuto's notes on your family; it basically states that he was only after your father due to an ability that he had. Orochimaru must have seen a use for it and ordered him to take him, using you and your brother as hostages so he'd come willingly." Sasuke explained a small portion of it, as Yui unfolded the papers and skimmed over a few pages.

He watched as her calm demeanor was slowly starting to revert to her emotionally unstable mood. He didn't have to guess where she had gotten to when put the paper down and buried her face in her hand. "I'm a gate!?" she yelled.

"Apparently, they tried to use your parents first, but didn't realize that after they had died they needed to sacrifice someone and make another a key to the gate." He told her, as he heard the terrible sound of her crying.

Sasuke slowly put his hand on her shoulder, as he felt her sobbing yet again. "Why did they make me the key though?" she asked, her voice was muffled from behind her hands.

"They knew your father taught you how to use genjutsu, and knew that you could be useful; they did consider your brother but he had yet to learn from your father."

Even though that's why Sasuke said, and was recorded in the notes, Yui still didn't remember anything like that. Hearing it doesn't even trigger her memory.

"I don't remember it though," she told him, as she buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder. "Even though you know it and I saw it in those damn notes, I don't remember!" she said. Sasuke moved his had to her upper back as he tried to keep completely still.

He didn't know if she was suffering from something else, it was obvious she had amnesia at first, but usually if people are exposed to their past regardless of how they find out it'll return. Maybe it would take time for it to come back; she did mention that some parts were coming back to her.

"It'll be ok, your memory might come back…in time." He told her, as her crying was slowly starting to cease.

Yui pushed herself away from him as she pulled herself together again, "Sasuke…those notes didn't say where I'm from." She told him.

She was right, even when he read them it didn't say where her family lived before they were kidnapped. "Sasuke… I don't have anyone in this world anymore, and I don't know if those people who sent you to kidnap me will be back again."

"There might be one person you need to worry about, and that's Kabuto. I got rid of Orochimaru." Sasuke told her, but she still shook her head.

"No what I mean is…I don't want to be alone…not yet," Sasuke watched as she struggled to finish what she was saying, but he knew what she was going to ask him. "Sasuke will you please help me, just until I get my memory back?"

"Fine, but once you get your memory back it'll be your decision to either follow me, or go off on your own." He told her.

Yui was a bit shocked, she didn't quite know what he just told her, "What do you mean?"

"I need someone who can use genjutsu for something I've needed to do for years now; it'll be your choice when you get your memory back whether or not you want to help me or now. I won't force you."

"Thank you, Sasuke…"

* * *

Hey guys! Another chapter in one day, hopefully I'll post another one tonight, or tomorrow afternoon. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Til next my ghouls!

Don't forget to favorite and review!


	9. Trust

Yui woke up to someone shaking her shoulder; she could feel the mossy bark tree behind her. Her eyes were still a bit blurry from her sleep, as she could see Sasuke kneeling down next to her. "What is it?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes.

"Come one we've got to go," he told her as she watched him put out the fire from last night. She got up from her spot, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Where are we gonna go?" she asked him, trying to fight back a yawn.

"I remember reading that your father made ties with the Hidden Mist Village, we'll start there and move on from that point." He told Yui, as they climbed past the tall bushes that surrounded them.

"How far is that?"

"It's about a two day journey from where we are, let's just hurry." He told her, as he was slightly picking up the pace with Yui in tow.

She never traveled with anyone before; it was just her and no one else. It was especially awkward feeling since she was traveling with the guy who abducted her from Hikaku.

_'I wonder if Mito noticed if I've gone missing yet?' _she questioned in her mind. He would be the only person who'd known if she was there or not, but she did treat him badly the last time she saw him. Mito was only trying to help, and she pushed him away.

Without noticing, Yui felt her body instantly being lifted off the ground and suspending her upside down. She noticed a thick brown rope was tied around her ankle as she could feel her blood rushing to her head. Her hands instantly went to her skirt as she tried to keep it up, "Sasuke!"

He looked up, and was completely unhappy; they just started moving and now Yui got herself stuck in a trap. "What are you waiting for? Get down from there." He ordered, as she just gave him a bad look.

"I would if I could, but I can't!" she yelled down at him.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai out of his weapons carrier, and threw it at the rope. Yui closed her eyes as she felt herself falling from her high distance, she felt herself being caught in Sasuke's arms shortly followed by a grunt.

Opening her eyes, she could see Sasuke kept his eyes closed, but his facial expression wasn't very happy either way. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't notice." She apologized as she got out of his arms and bowed her head.

"Next time pay attention, I won't be helping you if you get caught again." Sasuke warned her, as he walked on ahead as she unraveled the rope from her ankle.

She ran over to Sasuke's side, "you know this forest well, don't you?"

"I've been here before, yes." He answered, as he stepped to the side. Yui followed behind Sasuke, thinking he was avoiding another trap.

"Sasuke…don't you have a family that misses you?" Yui asked, but Sasuke didn't reply.

_'Maybe he doesn't like talking about them…'_ she told herself, as he still remained quiet. She hoped she didn't upset him from her question; she was starting to think that it would be better if she would stop talking.

"I have no family, Yui." He answered her, she was shocked. Was Sasuke just like her? But that didn't explain why he was following under the people who abducted her.

"…Oh…I'm sorry." She said, as she looked at Sasuke's face. He didn't seem to show any real emotions to what he just told her; almost as if it didn't affect him at all.

Yui couldn't help but feel bad for him, but then again he was just like her in a way. No family to return to, no home, he really didn't have anywhere else to go, but Sasuke did mention last night that he would require her help when she regained her memory.

"Hey Sasuke, what's genjutsu?" she asked him, she knew from what she was told that her father was a genjutsu user. Maybe if she learned about it again, it might help her remember another portion of her memory.

Sasuke sighed, "Genjutsu is essentially a technique which a ninja creates an illusion in their opponents mind. It's a way of tricking someone into believing that they are suffering from a variety of situations." He told her.

"So it's basically mind control?"

"Not quite," he said. They both stopped as Sasuke looked at Yui, "it can be used for that, but it's never a good idea to resort to that. Genjutsu is basically a way to avoid any physical or close range fighting."

_'Now sounds familiar…'_ Yui thought as she could feel a massive pain in the back of her head, just as if she was hit with a large rock. She grabbed the back of her head and dropped down to her knees in front of Sasuke.

Kneeling down, he tried to pull Yui up as she looked to suffering from something. "Yui! Come on Yui, are you ok?" he asked her, as she could barely stand up.

She could hear Sasuke trying to call her name, but her hearing was slowly fading away along with her sight, as everything just dark and quiet.

* * *

**Flashback**

_ Yui opened her eyes, as she could see the young version of herself; wearing a strange dark green training outfit which matched the one her father wore._

_ She saw that they were standing close to a waterfall, as the crashing water filled the empty space around them. It didn't look like the house she saw earlier was close by, as they were standing in a in a grassy part of the forest._

"_Now Yui, today is going to be the first day of your training." He told her._

_ The little version of her looked curiously at him, "what kind of training daddy?"_

_ "Yui, I'm gonna teach you how to use genjutsu." That was the thing that Sasuke was just explaining to her before she blacked out. "It's best to use this since you don't have to be very close to your opponent to use it." _

_ She still confused at her father as he kneeled down in front of her. "I don't think I can do it daddy." She told him as he ruffled her long hair._

_ "You're my daughter, of course you can." He comforted her as he stood next to her. "Just to prove to you that I have faith in you, I'm going to teach you the one I made myself."_

_ Yui watched, as she saw her father starting to slowly show her how to make different kinds of symbols with her hands. She looked at her own, as they were moving on their own; mimicking their movements. _

_ This must have been what he was referring to in her past memory; this must have been the jutsu he wanted her to remember. They continued to move their hands in the symbols before finishing it off with a single hand close to the center of their face; both the index and middle finger were up while the others were tucked into a tight fist._

_ "Yui, I want you to practice that every day as often as you can. The sooner you get that down, the stronger you'll get."_

_ "Daddy, why do you want to teach me genjutsu?"_

_ "I don't want to see you get hurt Yui, that's all." He told her as he picked her up in his arms. "After all, you're my little princess."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Yui could feel Sasuke's hair in her face, glancing down she noticed that he was holding her legs around his waist. "Sa...suke…"

"You're awake," he said as he continued walking along the grass path. "What happened to you, Yui?"

"How long was I out?"

"For a bit, I suppose." He answered her, not being very specific.

"I remembered something…" she told him, as she rubbed her head. "When you were explaining genjutsu to me, a piece of my memory came back…" she told him as she could feel his head move a bit in surprise.

"What did you remember?"

"My father…" she didn't want to tell him exactly what happened, especially since she still needed to better understand genjutsu completely and what her father had taught her in that memory. "He was just telling me about it, didn't really help me I suppose." She told him.

"Either way, it's a bit of your memory."

"Yea I suppose," she said, looking down at the ground below them. "Can you put me down Sasuke?" she asked him, but he kept walking.

"You're in no condition to walk, just wait until we get a clear spot around here and I'll put you down. Besides this part of the forest is full of traps, ones worse than that rope trap you were caught earlier in." he explained, as he maneuvered around the trail.

Yui was a bit surprised by Sasuke's change in demeanor, but then again she didn't know this place as well as he did. She still didn't know if she could fully trust him, though at this point she really didn't have much a choice.

She couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was a bit warm, much warmer than the regular person should be. _'Could he still be suffering from poison?'_ she wondered. Sasuke was poisoned and those medicine pills might not have done anything to get it out of his system.

Looking forward they could both see the barely visible light from the late afternoon sun shining past a thick part of the forest ahead of them. She shifted herself on Sasuke's back; feeling herself slipping "you ok?"

"Yea…just keep slipping," she told him, as he lifted her up a bit. "That's better," she said trying to hold back a smile.

She didn't really know much about him, but he knew about her from those notes. What was Sasuke's life before this? Just who was he? Then again, when she tried questioning him she got a bad answer that could of lead to him abandoning her in this forest.

As they entered into the clearing, Sasuke dropped Yui's legs away from his waist and let her stand on her own. He noticed that it was going to get dark soon, "let's set up camp here for the night, we'll continue in the morning." Sasuke told Yui.

Dropping her bag, she looked back at the large trees and thick brush forest behind her; just looking at it gave her the creeps. Yui noticed Sasuke was walking back to the forest, "Sasuke, where are you going?" she asked him as he stopped

"I need to go gather some firewood, just wait here." He answered her, as he disappeared behind the trees.

_'Just be careful,' _she wanted to tell him, as she felt herself worry. Yui still tried to shake those feelings, like Mito, she couldn't fall for him. _'What am I thinking?' _she didn't know what she was thinking at all.

She should have just left, last night in the forest. She could have made it back to the dirt trail and would never see any of them again. Yui wanted to kick herself in the butt for this. Digging in her bag she grabbed her halfway filled water bottle, along with the large back of herbs from Hikaku.

In that papers the man gave her, she knew there were a few herbs she could use to make a quick antidote for Sasuke. Rummaging in the plastic bags she found two dark green, spiky root looking types of plants. She pulled out a single senbon from her bag and started poking a few tiny holes in both of the plants.

Yui opened her water bottle as she carefully squeezed the juice out of the herbs. She could smell how bitter it was, and could only assume that it would taste that bad. Hearing the sound of the extract hitting the water, she put the herbs back; knowing she could use them later when she had more proper equipment. She closed the bottle and put her stuff away.

Sasuke soon appeared with an arm full of dried tree branches and large pieces of wood. He put a small portion of it in a pile and put the rest aside. "Sasuke," she called his name handing him the bottle.

He took it from her, "I know you're still suffering from poison; that should help you a bit." She watched him drink the contents of her water bottle, not flinching at the bitter liquid.

"Thanks," he told her, as she watched him perform his hands signs before breathing out a small flame to light their fire.

Yui could say she was a bit amazed by that, she hadn't met anyone who could use fire style jutsus. Sasuke sat close to her as the fire was starting to burn slowly; the smell of smoke was beginning to scent the air around them.

"Sasuke?" he turned to her, as she looked at the fire.

"What is it?"

"What… happened to your family?" she asked him, knowing that there was a risk in knowing what was going to possibly happen.

Sasuke didn't want to answer that question; he usually didn't people that easily. Though in Yui's situation and if she did decide to stay with him when she regained her memory, he knew it was best for her to know.

Yui could feel how tense things felt between them; when Sasuke didn't reply for some time she had a feeling that she upset him again. "They were…murdered."

Looking up over at him, she saw that he still showed no reaction to what he just said to her. "Murdered?" just like her family.

"Someone I trusted…killed them in a single night."

She didn't know what to say to that, "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Hearing her apologize for someone else's tragedy, reminded him of how the village reacted. Every giving their condolences on the only living survivor of a clan massacre, it made him fill up with those feeling of resentment.

"Sasuke…when you asked me to join you…does that mean-?" before she could finish asking, he was nodding his head.

"I'm an avenger, Yui. I must get revenge on the person who took my family away from me," he slightly explained to her. She didn't know anything about him, and if was going to tell her; it would be better to tell her very little detail.

Yui felt sympathy for him, she knew that he wasn't telling her everything but it was nice that he trusted her with some parts of his life. "Is that why you worked for 'them'?"

"They had something I wanted; it was my choice to go to them, but once they served no more use to me, I left."

"You mean you only killed them because they had no more use to you?"

Sasuke didn't reply with a yes or no. He just kept looking at the fire, as the sky was starting to turn black. "So you didn't kill them to save me," she didn't want to sound upset but now she could only think that Sasuke was just going to be like them. He would just use her.

"If I didn't kill **him**, you wouldn't be able to have escaped. So I did save you." He told her. He wouldn't of if he didn't have a use for her, he did somewhat pity her as well. She had been through almost as much as he has.

Even though he said that, she still felt like he was going to play her like a pawn. Just a tool, which if those notes were correct was all she was ever to consider to be.

"Yui…"

"…yes?"

"How did you escape?" Sasuke asked her, but she didn't really know. This time someone helped her escape from that place, but she didn't know how she escaped the first time.

_'Maybe if I open up to him a bit he might trust me more,' _she thought to herself. It was an idea, but she had her doubts that I might actually work. "I don't know… I just remember waking up in a large forest. My head hurt really badly, but I didn't remember anything…" she explained to him.

"Explains why you have amnesia," he said. Sasuke was thinking that she must have suffered from serious head trauma that lead to her losing her memory. "You probably hit your head or something," he told her, thinking it would help her calm down.

Yui thought about what Sasuke said, and even though it did make sense she didn't know if it could be what caused it or not. "…maybe" she sighed, "Sasuke…do you think I'll ever get my memory back?"

He didn't quite know the answer to that; in the past he had met numerous people who had amnesia. Even though some had regained their memory, others only had bits and pieces if they were lucky. "If we can find people who remember you, I'm pretty sure you'll get it back." He told her, but didn't know if people in her past would remember her.

"Sasuke…thank you."

"…for what?"

"Saving me, helping me…just thank you." He didn't know what she meant by that, he didn't know why she would thank them. They were only a day into their journey and she was thanking him. She must have felt grateful to him for saving her, but he just brushed it aside.

Sasuke lied down in the grass, looking up at the star filled sky. "Go to sleep, Yui."

* * *

Kabuto walked back over to Orochimaru as he began changing his bandages again. He noticed that the burn marks were barely hearing at all, "Kabuto…"

"Yes, milord?"

"I'm afraid this body is going to last me much longer," Orochimaru told him as Kabuto began cleaning the wounds again.

"Milord…without Sasuke or Yui we cannot do anything about it, other than…" he knew that Orochimaru wanted to take over Sasuke's body, mainly because he had the ability to use the Sharingan. But also because he proved to be a worthy vessel for him.

"You know what needs to be done, don't you?"

He was afraid he was going to say that, "I'll look for a new vessel when I'm done." Kabuto needed to go find a new vessel for Orochimaru, just a replacement until he got Sasuke back and could use him instead.

* * *

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the latest update! Don't forget to favorite, and review it really means a lot to me!

Keep a look out for the new chapter coming up soon, maybe tonight, or tomorrow afternoon!

Later my ghouls!


	10. Awakening

_ "Sasuke…Sasuke wake up…" he heard a voice calling out to him. Opening his eyes he could see a man with short black hair. Wearing a Jonin vest with a black shirt underneath, which was tucked into his grey pants; the Uchiha symbol was on the left sleeve of his shirt._

_ He knew those distinctive lines under his eyes, the same ones that his older brother possessed and where he got most of his looks from. Standing up, he looked at the man in front of him; the one he tried so hard to earn his respect._

_ "You've grown up my son."_

_ "…father…" he called him, glancing away from him._

_ Fugaku knew that his youngest son wasn't very close to him; he was more focused on Itachi than Sasuke. "Sasuke, I understand that we're not close like you and your mother were. But you need to hear me out." He told his son._

_ Sasuke still felt a bit upset that it was his father instead of his mother standing before him. A few weeks before the massacre he was finally starting to bond with Sasuke, but before that he would never make time for him. _

_ "Why should I listen to you?"_

_ Fugaku sighed, "Sasuke I knew you're still upset, but this is important."_

_ He looked at him, "what is it then?"_

_ "That girl you're traveling with…Yuki, Yumi, or whatever,"_

_ "Her name is Yui."_

_ Fugaku was surprised by his son's response, "Yui…she's still in danger, and now…you are too."_

_ 'How is she still in danger? And why am I in danger now?' Sasuke thought to himself. "What do you mean?"_

_ "They'll be back for her, and when they do…they'll want you too…" he already knew of the person his father was trying to portray to him._

_ "Orochimaru is dead; there is no need to worry about him." Sasuke bluntly told his father._

_ "That's where you're wrong," he said to him. "He'll be back for you and Yui; you already know what he's after, don't you?"_

_ "The Sharingan, of course."_

_ Fugaku nodded, "you mustn't let him have it Sasuke. It is to be only passed down to blood members of the Uchiha clan, if someone like him were to possess that power who knows what could happen." He knew he might have been exaggerating that a bit, but he needed to get it through to Sasuke._

_ There was one person Sasuke knew possessed the Sharingan who wasn't from the Uchiha clan, his previous mentor. Kakashi Hatake._

_ Sasuke knew he killed Orochimaru, he was already weak and he just finished him off as a way to end his suffering, so to speak. "I know that already."_

_ "Sasuke," Fugaku put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "just please be careful, I don't want to see your mother upset. She's always watching over you."_

_ "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

_ He heard his father chuckle, "that attitude of yours… that's what separates you and your older brother,"_

_ Feeling like he was being compared to his ungrateful brother, he looked away from his father. He could feel his anger starting to boil just thinking about this awful comparison. "That's a very good thing, that's the one thing that you always beat him at."_

_ Sasuke was surprised by that, looking back at Fugaku he saw that he was already starting to fade away. 'I actually beat him at something?' Sasuke wondered he felt that maybe his father was proud of him for most of his childhood; he just never showed it._

* * *

Barely able to open his eyes, he could see the light red and orange embers of the fire. _'Must have gone out when we fell asleep,' _thinking to himself, as he rubbed his tired eyes with the white sleeve of his shirt.

Lying on the grassy ground, Sasuke could see that most of the night stars had faded away. The dark orange light of the early morning dawn starting to fill the sky, he tried shifting over to his side but felt a weight on his chest.

Looking down he could see the top of Yui's head, she had most of her body on top of Sasuke's. Her legs were right between his own, as she used one of hands as a pillow and the other was somewhat holding Sasuke's shoulder.

Even though he had barley any light, he could see the silhouette of her backpack and sword not that far from them. He knew that she was sleeping close to him, but he didn't think he would wake up with a girl sleeping on top of him.

Sasuke moved his hand to shoulder, but before he could shake her awake he heard Yui starting to mumble something, "Mom…my…dad…dy… please don't…go…" she said, breaking her sentence up into fragments. He moved his hand to the middle of her back, as he just let her stay asleep for a bit longer.

Usually he would never agree to this, but this was probably a onetime thing. _'She must have had a nightmare, or was cold when she went to sleep,'_ he thought to himself as he just laid there. He did have to admit though, feeling the warmth coming off of Yui… it felt nice.

Whenever Orochimaru would send him on extended missions, he would frequently find himself camping out a night or two before reaching a village, or hideout. He was by himself too, it was rare that he would go on a mission with another person; though having Yui on him, it didn't feel strange to him…for some reason it felt right.

Though he would only allow this to happen once, if she did this again he would push her off of him. He didn't want her to develop any feelings towards him, or vice versa; he had to stay focused, meaning no distractions whatsoever. If he got distracted again he'd end up that sorry mess of a human being that used to live in the Leaf Village. Feeling Yui shift, and hearing her starting to yawn he closed his eyes; pretending to sleep.

She remembered Sasuke telling her to go to sleep last night before he dosed off himself, she slept a little bit away from him. Turning her head upward she could see Sasuke's head close to hers; she tried to gently get off of him as she pushed herself up and sat up next to him.

Yui noticed that the fire was out, and that the sun was going to shine soon. He did tell her they would continue when they woke up in the morning, but she wondered how she fell asleep on him. She might have crawled on top of him and didn't notice, or he could have moved her on top of him.

Though she quickly scratched that idea off, Sasuke was already giving off a vibe of wanting to be alone even before he saved her. She put a hand on his chest, "I'm awake, Yui." She was startled by Sasuke's quick response; she didn't even have a chance to wake him up.

"Should we…get going?" she asked him, not wanting to know if he noticed her sleeping on top of him. Things felt a bit more awkward now, she still knew a little about him and then she cuddled with him; that's a great way to start things off.

Grabbing her stuff, Yui watched Sasuke as he got up. "If we go now, we'll make it to the Mist Village by this afternoon." He said, as he started walking.

"Right."

* * *

Kabuto was dragging the incapacitated body of a male body down the corridor; on such short notice he had to find a ninja from the closest village which was the Hidden Sound. He made sure to remove his Jonin vest and headband to ensure that if anyone did see them he wouldn't be recognizable.

Feeling the cuts and slashes across his body, this ninja proved to be worthy as a temporary vessel for Orochimaru until they get Sasuke back. He couldn't kill him, but he did drug him so he'd be unconscious for the procedure.

He just wanted to get this over with; Kabuto wanted to find Yui and just get rid of her. With her escape, and Sasuke's betrayal he could feel nothing but pure anger towards both of them now. Even though he might have wiped Yui's memory clean, Sasuke knew about Yui's past.

_'That fool is going to try to help her get her memory back,'_ if Yui were to get her memory back, she'd be able to use her genjutsu again. Kabuto remembered how powerful her father's genjutsu was; he could still hear the cries of a few bandits her father had used it on one night when he was spying on them.

**Flashback**

_ Kabuto concealed himself in the trees high above as he continued to watch his target; walking along the dirt path he was walking back to his family who were eagerly awaiting his return._

_ From the information that Lord Orochimaru had provided him there was a ninja known as the 'Master of Genjutsu', though he didn't have any pupils learn from him. Apparently his techniques were to only be shared amongst members of his family, like many others._

_ Lord Orochimaru had once fought this man, known as Kotah Kitomi when he was passing through a neighboring village. Kotah had sensed him and challenged him to a fight; Orochimaru believed he had the upper hand until he was caught in his genjutsu. When he managed to escape he realized that he was too strong of an opponent._

_ He didn't really believe it though, Kabuto knew full well how strong Orochimaru was; especially when it came to genjutsu. There was no way this regular Jonin ninja could suppress someone of his status. _

_ Kotah stopped as a man stepped out from one of the large trees holding what appeared to be a fuma shuriken, Kabuto watched intently. The man appeared quite bulky, and taller than Kotah; he didn't look human so to speak. Just a walking human hybrid of a beast._

_ The mumbled sounds of Kotah speaking to the man were inaudible as the beast started to charge towards him. Kotah didn't budge as he started to make numerous hand signs before saying something else. The beast suddenly stopped, just like he had frozen and became a statue. _

_ Walking right past him, Kotah didn't bother to strike him or anything. Kabuto watched as he disappeared along the dirt path, but the man was still standing there. Jumping down from the tree he inspected him. _

_ His eyes had gone completely milky white, as streams of tears were pouring from his face. Any skin color he had faded right away. Kabuto put his hands together, "release" he said trying to break the genjutsu. To his surprise it didn't work. _

_ During his moment of surprise, the man fell over; releasing any body fluid that he would have remaining in him. Looking at him, Kabuto didn't have to check his pulse or anything, he was dead._

**End of Flashback**

There weren't many people who kill their opponents with genjutsu, it was possible but it was still rare to see. Kabuto knew that her father had trained her for a long period of time, to the point where she could execute genjutsu before they had planned to put her in a ninja academy.

When he was spying on them he remembered overhearing their conversation a few days before he took them hostage. Kotah had told his family that he planned on relocating them to the Hidden Leaf Village, feeling it would be better for their children to grow up there and to keep the Forbidden Scroll in a better place.

He had planned to move them in a week, but Kabuto couldn't let him do that. He had to capture them before they left.

Kabuto could only hope that by the time he would find those two runaways, she would still have no memory.

* * *

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but when she woke up on Sasuke's chest she felt happy. But she had to push those feelings aside, they both had a goal and she knew neither of them were going to act on it.

Yui could feel the pain in her legs starting to set in as she continued to follow right next to Sasuke. These grassy plains seemed to go on forever; Yui believed they could almost be walking in circles if it hadn't been for the appearance of a few large boulders. They didn't stop walking since they woke up this morning, but she hoped they would stop for a break.

Sasuke knew Yui was starting to get weak, he had noticed her trip once every few miles they walked. But they couldn't stop; they were so close to the bridge that leads to the Hidden Mist Village, the same bridge that was named after a certain solar flare haired fool.

Though something didn't feel right, Sasuke could feel a two other presences nearby as they continued on with their journey. He knew they were ninjas, but they didn't seem too strong for both of them to handle.

"Yui," he said, catching her attention.

"Yes?"

"How well can you fight?"

She could fight, but maybe not as well as Sasuke could. "I can fight pretty well," she had a feeling of what was going to happen. "Is someone following us?"

"Two, both seem to be low rank ninjas. They're not trying to hide is the thing; they're going to strike soon. Just don't make it any sudden movements to your sword." Sasuke knew that if either of them were to pull out their weapons it'd be a dead giveaway to their followers.

He knew they were going to strike soon, as they continued on a few more feet. A man appeared before both of them; his short orange hair seemed to be a complete eye sore to Yui. Wearing a mesh net shirt and the number of kunais that hanged off his grey pants he didn't very strong to them.

"Where's the other one" Sasuke asked, as Yui turned around. Her back was against Sasuke's as she saw a complete clone of the man, except his hair was longer. Instead of kunais around his pants she could see shukiren dangling instead.

"Brother, I want the girl…" he said, as he gave Yui a cold smirk. His eyes were looking intensively at her.

"You'll have her, once we get rid of her bodyguard…" the other one said. Sasuke didn't like the way he said that, especially since he wasn't Yui's bodyguard. Though he still couldn't let anything happen to her.

_'Great…twin thieves…' _ Yui thought as she drew her sword from her sheath.

Both of the thieves smirked at the two; Sasuke and Yui didn't move as they waited for their attackers to strike. It seemed like an eternity before one of them moved.

The long haired thieve lunged at Yui, as she side stepped away from his attack. Sasuke leaped away, landing behind the man who appeared before him. Quickly turning the thief drew a kunai and tried slashing at Sasuke. Jumping away he drew his katana before making contact with the man.

"Just give us the girl…" he said, before Sasuke pushed him away. "If you do, we'll let you live." The thief offered, but Sasuke wouldn't agree to that.

Yui overhead Sasuke and the other thief, as she cut down each shukiren the man was throwing at her. The sound of clashing metal from both of them filled the empty plains. She charged towards him, slashing down at his head.

She watched as her sword cut diagonally across his chest, but she didn't see any blood follow. The man looked at his net shirt as there was just a line across it, he didn't look please by it. Yui wasn't either, so close to injuring him but she only managed to cut his clothes.

The man ran towards Yui, this time with no weapons in his hands. _'What is he doing?'_ Yui thought as she stood her ground. When he got close enough, she tried to strike him again but was surprised by how fast he had managed to grab her wrist.

Feeling her feet leaving the ground, she unknowingly released her sword as it flew from her hands. Sasuke heard something hit the ground, as he watched Yui was being thrown on the ground by her opponent. _'Fuck, she's in trouble…'_ he thought as he could hear the man laugh.

"She's gonna get it now," he told Sasuke. He could feel himself get agitated by what he just said as he ran towards him, slashing across his chest before he kneeled on the ground. Watching his opponent grab his wound, the blood was slowly falling from his chest.

Yui felt her body make contact, as she slowly rolled on her side. She looked to see her opponent, almost in slow motion, walking towards her. She looked to see that her sword was nowhere in sight, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't grab her ninja kit or anything, and Sasuke was too busy fighting his own opponent that he couldn't save her.

She felt something in the back of her mind; it was a slight pain but something back to her. Instinctively she was performing different hand signs, just like the ones her father had taught her in that vision she saw. As she ended it with her forefinger and middle finger up with the rest where in a fist, she was looking directly at her opponent.

He froze in his spot, as she could see that his body was slowly starting to tremble. Tears were forming in his eyes, as he dropped down to his knees. He whipped his head back, and looked at the sky before crying out in pain.

Sasuke looked over, as he saw Yui on the ground and her opponent as well except he was crying out in pain. "What did you do you bitch!?" he heard his brother yell, as he abandoned Sasuke and ran towards Yui.

Throwing a kunai, he watched as it landed in the back of his neck; knocking him down on the ground. Sasuke ran over to Yui, as she looked like she was shocked.

"Yui. Yui, are you ok?" Sasuke asked her, as he helped her stand up, feeling her shaking in his arms. _'Did she just use genjutsu?'_ he thought to himself, as he looked at the man. He had stopped crying, but didn't look like he was moving.

"Sa-suke…" Yui called to him, as he turned her head away from the sight as her opponent dropped to the ground. He didn't look like he was moving; he could feel Yui starting to slip as he gently laid her back down on the ground.

_'She must have fainted,'_ using genjutsu for the first time in years must have taken its toll on her. Sasuke kicked the man's body over; it didn't put up a fight, as he saw his eyes had gone lifeless. Sasuke was surprised by this; she had killed him but with genjutsu.

He didn't know anyone who could do that, recalling the notes he read maybe that's why they were after her father. That would also explain why they kept Yui alive, she could kill with genjutsu. She was worthy of being a part of his team.

* * *

Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter!

Please live a review and favorite/follow! It would really mean a lot to me!

I'll try hard to get a new chapter posted tonight to tomorrow morning!

Love ya my ghouls!


	11. Explanation

Orochimaru sat upon his throne like chair, as Kabuto finished wrapping the last of his bandages around his arm. "It seems as if your body is holding up well with this new body." Kabuto told him, as he could see his golden snake eyes look at him.

"This is just a temporary body… once we have Sasuke again there'll be no use for it anymore." He said. "Do you have any idea where they could be heading?"

Kabuto could think a few places those two would go, "Sasuke still wants revenge on his brother for the Uchiha massacre, if anything he could have brought Yui with him." That one was obvious, both knew the only reason Sasuke even came to Orochimaru was to get stronger.

"The girl would seem useless to him though, if she still had no memory…" Orochimaru pointed out.

He didn't think about that, but he still felt confident that she wouldn't get her memory back; though Sasuke did take most of his notes that he had recorded when he experimented on Yui and her family.

"He did take a few of my notes; it is possible that Sasuke might be trying to help her remember her past; but most importantly, her father's genjutsu techniques." Kabuto said, as he could hear an unhappy 'tck' escape from Orochimaru.

"That damn genjutsu… I narrowly escaped with my life…"he said, sounding completely upset just remembering that one single fight. He didn't want to admit it, but that fight showed him that there was someone else who was a better user of genjutsu than he was.

Orochimaru couldn't live with the thought of that, especially since he knew that he had gained the title of 'Master of Genjutsu'. Though the day Kotah died was the day he was given the 'crown', but because of his death he would never be able to have the jutsu for himself.

That girl, Yui, was his last chance to take the jutsu; to make it his own. "If the boy is successful in helping the girl regain her memories then not only will his body be mine, but the girl's jutsu as well." He said; a cold smile was very much visible past the bandages around his face.

Kabuto could slowly feel his anger starting to reach new heights; before he even knew that the girl could use genjutsu they just planned on sacrificing her. But once he found out, she was suddenly worth value to him; just mentioning her made him anger, but when he spoke of taking Sasuke's body he felt as if he didn't appreciate his work.

He should be the vessel for Orochimaru, and use his powers to then obtain Sasuke's. But he so focused on getting the Sharingan, it made him furious. Trying not to show how displeased he was, Kabuto smirked.

"I can search for them in the morning milord," Kabuto offered.

"That won't be necessary; I think we should send someone else to go." Orochimaru suggested.

"Who then?"

Orochimaru chuckled at Kabuto's question, "the one who's been locked up here for quite some time… I do believe it's time to let him out and play."

Kabuto knew who he was referring to, but he mentally questioned why him. "Milord, his body is not stable. Even though the reanimation jutsu was preformed correctly he doesn't seem like he can battle at the level he could before he was defeated."

"Then shouldn't we test to see if you are correct or not?"

Looking down, he fixed his glasses. "I suppose you're right."

"Kabuto… do you doubt my judgment?"

"No milord," he responded quickly. "I just don't think he'd be able to fight; even though he still has his ability, the illness followed with it. He'd end up dying again." Kabuto tried to explain, though his explanation fell on deaf ears.

"No matter, we shall use him…I want to see how well those two can even stand up to him." With that Kabuto left the room to release him.

_'This will be interesting, won't it now…Kimimaro?'_

* * *

Yui opened her eyes, she could feel the back of her head still hurting from the battle but she didn't seem to understand why.

As she sat up, she noticed she wasn't in the grassy plains anymore; instead she was in a futon bed with sheets lying in her lap. The walls were painted a light bamboo green color, with a surprisingly soft wooden floor. Her bag and sword were lying next to the door.

"About time you wake up," she looked over in the corner. Sasuke was sitting there, holding his katana in his lap. He got up as he kneeled down next to her, "do you remember what happened?"

Everything seemed like a blur to her, "I remember we got into a fight with those thieves, and I was thrown to the ground, but…. But I don't remember anything after that." She told him as she rubbed her head. "What did happen?"

"You used your genjutsu, and shortly after you fainted." He explained.

It was starting to come back to her, she remembered watching the guy fall to his knees but didn't move. He was silent for a short amount of time, before he was wailing out in pain; while he was screaming she could picture him suffering in her mind.

Everything was in black and white, as he was lying on a stone slab. The countless number of slashes and cuts that were slowly cutting up his body; the sound of his joints being slowly pulled out of their sockets as his body was agonizingly being brutalized.

She could see countless clones of herself going through with the deed; she could hear him in her mind crying out for help, but none of her clones would grant him any sympathy. He could only beg for them to stop, the sound of something popping echoed in her mind.

Shaking her head, Yui hugged herself. "No!"

Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Sasuke stopped her from moving "Yui, what's wrong?" he asked her as she looked up at him. Tears were starting to roll down her face, as the look of pure fear had grasped her.

Throwing herself into Sasuke's arms she began crying into his shoulder; he carefully put his arms around her as he could feel her shaking. _'That guy…must have been her first kill…' _he thought to himself as she continued to sob.

In a way he felt bad for her, she had finally used genjutsu but she also killed someone. He had an idea of how she felt, most likely the same way he felt the night he saw his entire clan killed. Fear was what grasped him first, and then sorrow when he saw the dead corpses of his parents, and then anger when he discovered who had killed them.

"You're ok, Yui. They aren't going to hurt you," he told her, as a way of comforting the crying girl.

Feeling her head shaking against his chest, he could tell this took a toll on her. The person using genjutsu can see and orchestra how their opponent is to be dealt with, and seeing Yui's current condition it must have been terrible.

He couldn't help but feel bad for her; his first kill didn't affect him this bad, but then again Yui wasn't him. "I saw h-how he died! I killed him Sasuke!" she cried into his chest, as he unconsciously began to pet her head down to the middle of her back.

"Yui…you didn't have a choice. It was either you died, or he died." He said to her, as her crying was slowly starting to die down. "You learned how to use genjutsu again, now…you just need to learn how to control it better."

_'But what if I can't?'_ she thought to herself, not wanting to ask Sasuke. It was already bad enough that she was crying in his shoulder, but to tell him that she doubted herself was way out of line for her.

"Even if you can't, at least that part of your memory has returned." He told her. It was almost like he read her mind. Yui didn't know why, but crying to Sasuke and feeling him pet her, it created a sense of peace in her. She knew he was right, that was one more piece she had regained.

Pulling herself away, she wiped the tears off her face and tried to pull herself together. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Whatever," she could feel herself smile at his response.

"So…where are we?"

Sasuke looked towards the window, as Yui could see a bright blue sky with tiny speckles of clouds filling it. "We're in the Hidden Mist Village."

Yui was a bit surprised by that, "how long was I out?"

"Two days, I didn't want to leave you alone so I stayed here until you woke up." She felt a strange feeling in her heart when he told her that, but then again she didn't know if she had been here or not.

Sasuke was just looking out for her, not for his sake, but so that she didn't get in trouble; that's what she thought he meant. "I'm going to go and see if I can find some answers on your family or that Forbidden Scroll." he told her, as he got up and left her alone in the room.

"Shouldn't I go with you?" she asked, as he turned back towards her.

"You still need your rest Yui," Sasuke told her.

Getting off the futon, she walked towards Sasuke. "You can't do this by yourself, let me go!" she argued with him as stormed towards the door.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her away. "Yui, you need to rest. If I find anything out I'll come back for you." He told her, as he left the room.

Yui watched the door close, "Sasuke… that jerk."

He didn't have the right to tell her what to do, but when she saw that look in his eyes when he grabbed her wrist, she had to back off. She walked over to the closet in the room, as she pulled open the door.

Yui already knew that each Inn would have a robe or two, she felt a bit gross in her clothes as she pulled them off; throwing them into a pile. Grabbing the towel in there as well, she went over to her backpack.

She was surprised to see that most of her clothes weren't there; if anything she only had one outfit left. That couldn't be right; she would always have plenty of clothes with her. _'Oh wait…' _all her clothes were still in Hikaku, but when Sasuke kidnapped her she didn't have them in her bag.

Just one more reason to dislike Sasuke a bit, she still needed to know more about him. "Maybe I should try talking to him when he gets back…" she told herself as she left the room; holding her outfit with her towel in her arms.

As she entered the changing room she grabbed a basket, putting her clean clothes in it. The sounds of a few women were noticeable as she slid off her robe and entered the hot water. She could see them past the steam, but tried to stay away; she wasn't very much of a social person unless necessary.

The hot water was starting to sooth her aching legs and back; her whole body was starting to feel better. It reminded of her of when she woke up on Sasuke the other day, the warmth they shared; her face was feeling water as she was thinking about it.

Or today, when she was crying and he was stroking her. It actually felt like he was trying to comfort her, but he could just be trying to manipulate her.

'_What am I thinking?' _snapping her out of that thought; it was just an accident that it happened. He didn't even bring it up after that; she still believed that Sasuke would just use her for her genjutsu, especially since she remembered how to use it.

She let her whole body dip into the hot water, carefully holding her breath. The sound of the women's' chatter was somewhat muffled, as she let the water remove any dirt she had.

To Sasuke, all she was to him was a tool. She still didn't even know who his target was; he hadn't even bothered to tell her yet. Though what would happen when he did eliminate his target? What would happen to her if she couldn't remember, even then?

Emerging from the water, Yui rubbed her face with the hot water and pulled her wet hair together in one hand. Slowly twisting her hair she could feel a large amount of water starting to run down her back.

_'He owes me answers,'_

* * *

Sasuke felt like he had only been gone for a couple of hours, or so he could estimate by the amount of light outside. He stood in front of the door; reminded him of the night in Hikaku. There was nothing but silence, assuming that Yui could still be sleeping.

As he opened the door, he could see a different sight than what he expected. There standing in front of the window was Yui; she was brushing her long black hair looking out the window. Sasuke noticed that she had changed her clothes, as her skirt seemed a bit longer but this time had a slit going halfway up on one side.

It was the first time he noticed how toned and long her legs actually looked, even though she was only up to his shoulder in height. He could see that she didn't have any scars on her legs, or arms; her visible skin looked flawless in the setting sunlight.

Her shirt also seemed a bit tighter, as he could clearly see the curves he body more easily than when he first saw her. She didn't seem to hear the door behind her as was somehow mesmerized by the view.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying the view; her outfit wasn't too tight, but it made her look more feminine. He could feel himself starting to get stimulated just looking at her; he looked down at the ground.

Sasuke couldn't let himself get distracted that easily, "Yui." He called out to her, as she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Sasuke. Any luck?" she asked him, as she threw her brush towards her bag and walked over to him.

"Nothing yet, tomorrow you'll come with me. Maybe someone will recognize your face." Sasuke told her.

"I see…" Yui knew she should have gone with him; he would have had more luck with her at his side. "Sasuke, it's time you gave me some answers."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still haven't explained to me who your target is, where you're from, or anything! Those stupid notes told you more stuff about me that I can't even remember." She demanded. "Look it's just fair that you tell me who exactly you really are."

Sasuke was starting to get a headache just listening to her petty demands to know about him, "it doesn't concern you, Yui."

"Yes it does, what if you kill someone important, or well-known and I'm with you. Not only is your life one the line but mine is too." She did have a point, she was at risk here; or so she believed. "I know you want to use my genjutsu, but I won't let you unless you explain to me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose; this girl was starting to get on his nerves now with all her whining to know about him. But her abilities were going to be useful to him, so he might as well do it and get it over with.

"Fine." He said as he sat down on her futon, as she followed next to him. "If I tell you will you shut up then?"

"Just let me know, and I'll leave you alone about it," she agreed.

"I use to live in the Hidden Leaf Village, a few years back, but I had to leave."

The Hidden Leaf? The same one she was supposed to move to? "Why did you leave?"

"I needed to get revenge for what happened."

"You mean kill that man?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "yes… that man I'm after is my older brother,"

Yui was taken aback by that, "your brother killed your family?"

"He killed my entire clan, Yui. When I was a child, he killed the Uchiha clan."

"So that's why you want to kill him?"

"Think about it Yui, Kabuto and Orochimaru took everything away from you. Wouldn't you want to get revenge for the family you had taken away from you, for no reason, they just wanted to kill them?" he asked her.

Sasuke did have a point; she did want to get revenge on them one day for what happened to her and her family. It wasn't fair that they died, while she was left to survive. "So do you know where your bother is then?"

"He keeps moving, so there's no real way for me to pinpoint his exact location."

"Alright then…but why go to Orochimaru then?"

That one little point didn't make sense, if he wanted to kill his brother why did he go to someone as vile as him? "At the time, Orochimaru gave me a certain 'power'; one that I knew I could use to avenge my clan." He told her as he pulled down his shirt; exposing his left shoulder.

Yui looked at it, as she could see three little dots in a circular formation; each of time having a thick tail at the end of it, between each dot appeared to be some type of faded scripture. "What is it?" she asked, carefully putting her hand over it.

Sasuke could feel the warmth of her hand over the mark, as her face was close to his. He didn't want to act on the animal feelings he was trying to contain.

"It's known as the curse mark."

She moved away from him. That sounded familiar, but then again at this point anything could sound familiar to her. "What does it do?"

"That's something I can't really explain, but in those notes Kabuto had it's supposed to alter someone's physical structure in order to enhance strength, and such." That enough sounded like an explanation to Yui.

"Alter?"

"That's what I cannot explain…is that enough, or do you want to know more?" he asked, but Yui only shook her head.

She had heard enough, for now, she'll most likely bug him later. He did answer some of her questions, the important ones at least. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Just don't bug me with that again." He knew well that she would, but at least that would get her to be quiet for the mean time. "Any luck with your memory while I was gone?"

"No…" she answered him sadly, burring her head in her curled up knees. "I'm starting to think I might never get my memory back."

She felt Sasuke's arm around her, as she looked up at him. "Don't think like that…" he told her, as she unknowingly moved closer to him. Yui didn't think Sasuke would be this touchy, but she did enjoy it. "You'll get your memory back."

He promised to help her get her memory back, and in return she would help him with his goal. Sasuke felt Yui put her head on his shoulder.

"We're no different from each other, aren't we…Sasuke?" Yui asked him. To her it felt like they were the same, no family to return to, wanting revenge, etc.

"In some parts we are the same, but we are also different Yui." Sasuke brushed a few locks of hair out of Yui's face, as he looked into her grey eyes. Her face was close to his again, as he could feel himself leaning in closer to her.

Yui noticed their closeness as well, as she could see Sasuke moving closer to her. Her heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour, as everything was starting to move in slow motion.

She could see his black eyes glance down at her lips, her eyes closed as she could lightly feel his lips against her own. They stayed like that for what seemed like a minute, until Sasuke slightly pulled away. He saw Yui's half opened eyes look at him, her face covered in a bright pinkish-red tint.

He kissed her, he had just kissed her. Sasuke didn't know why he kissed her, but for some reason it felt…right. The way her soft lips felt against his own, her nose touching his, just that one little act caused his heart to start beating.

"Sa-suke?" he heard her call out his name, as he moved his hand to the back of her head. Pulling her in, he kissed her again, this time a little harder as he could feel Yui's arms move around his neck.

In this moment, things felt right.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter!

Next update will probably be tomorrow night, or the day after!

Don't forget to review!

Love ya my ghouls! Later!


	12. Author's Note

Hey my ghouls, sorry for not updating for a few days, I have a pretty bad case of writers block.

So keep an eye out I hope to post a soon, again I'm so sorry for not posting.

Also shout out to JuliaAbadeerSkellington, today is her 17 birthday!

Happy Birthday! XD

Here's a link to her profile, seriously go check out her stories, she's one amazing author :3

u/4478772/JuliaAbadeerSkellington

If anyone wants a shout out just leave a review and I'll choose the first five every new chapter, thanks everyone. Have a good day!


End file.
